Dirge of a Fighter
by Samurai Smee
Summary: AU Oneshot. Iruka x Sasuke. Dedicated to a life of solitude and discipline, Iruka's samurai-esque ways are about to be challenged in a way that he is not familiar with. Yaoi and such...my usual.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _So, April talked me into writing another story. Damn. XD However, I've decided to add a bit of a…_personal_ touch to this one. Prepare for an autobiography of sorts, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dirge of a Fighter

**Chapter One**

Umino Iruka woke up to the incessant, scratchy beeping of his alarm clock; lazily reaching up to push the 'off' button with a sleepy groan. The dark-skinned college student shifted one last time amidst his incredibly soft, sleep-inviting, navy and grey comforter and blankets before begrudgingly throwing them off of his body.

Iruka gingerly rolled his tense neck around as he swung his legs over the side of his queen-sized bed - bare, scarred shoulders already slumping down as he made to sit; making his medium length, brown hair fall around his face as he considered his agenda for the day.

Thankfully, it was Saturday, which meant no classes and hardly any obligations for the Umino.

However, something Iruka knew he did have coming up at 3:00 p.m. was his Muay Thai lesson- the Saturday schedule there always reserved for advanced students to make up any of the lessons they had missed throughout the week. Iruka, unfortunately, had had to miss his Wednesday Muay Thai lesson due to staying late at school to work with a group for his Labor Relations and Collective Bargaining class.

He hated it when that happened.

Iruka groggily stood up from his bed and trudged slowly out of the messy, disaster-ridden room, dragging his feet against the pale-cream carpet and blinking his tired eyes as he made his way out of his bedroom, down the short hallway of his apartment, and to his quaint, little kitchen-completely content to just remain in his boxer shorts as he changed rooms.

"Hey, brat," Iruka said somewhat grumpily to his already awake, grey and white kitten that was really named Hamtaro that was currently laying cutely on top of his equally cluttered snack bar.

Iruka mechanically made a pot of coffee in his simple, white and honey-colored wood kitchen that went along well with the rest of his sparsely furnished and decorated white-walled apartment.

A soft, gunmetal grey-colored couch; a cheap, glass and black-iron coffee table; and a rather large television set decorated his living room- adjacent to his semi-enclosed kitchen. There were no bookshelves, as his college textbooks usually lay scattered or in small stacks around the couch and under the coffee table for easy reach.

Only a few frames graced his bare walls in the hallway; of his parents who were deceased; and one with them all in it when Iruka was still a baby.

None of friends, as most college students chose to flaunt with the most absurd looking frames on every hard surface an abode can provide, for the simple fact that Iruka did not have any close friends of which to speak.

To Iruka, however, it was a conscious decision not to get too attached to anyone; to not have that many friends. It kept his life simple and quiet; just like himself; to not bother with any others and just stick to himself.

When he was younger, however, he had had plenty of friends; always the one with a warming smile that people would flock to and trust. He was often the one sought out for knowledge and advice by his more naïve friends, and it was only a matter of time before their problems became his problems…always building up until Iruka finally had had enough and decided that his life would just be better off without any other people in it.

In his more recent years, Iruka had become acutely aware that the 'him' back then that exercised that kind of behavior was only triggering a defense mechanism- being kind and overly friendly to everyone as a way to guarantee not to have any enemies.

Foolish.

Now that he was a bit older, and a bit more experienced with life, people, situations, and circumstances, Iruka simply could not care less about that type of thing anymore; that way of wishful thinking and thoughtless living.

The rich, musky aroma of freshly brewed coffee soon filled his tiny apartment, and Iruka opened up a cabinet above his head and fished out an oversized mug that was green and white and read 'High Roller' on the front; pouring some of the pot's contents into it so he could quickly drink it black.

Upon seeing her master move around finally, Iruka's recently adopted stray kitten mewed and squeaked as she stood up from her spot and carefully maneuvered around all of the magazines and knick-knacks that were jumbled carelessly on top of the kitchen bar.

Iruka just watched the kitten try to be as skillful as she could to try to get his attention as he casually leaned against the opposite counter and sipped his steaming coffee.

With a dramatic roll of his eyes at Hamtaro's pathetic efforts, Iruka finally decided to have pity on his only pet and pushed off from the counter to approach the kitten who was about to jump into the sink.

"Idiot," Iruka muttered with a small smile as he gently stroked the kitten's back with his fingers; the gesture immediately receiving a light, appreciative purr and nuzzling into his tanned hand.

The morning was passed with Iruka watching a bit of television after finally slipping on a pair of blue, cotton, draw-string pants- already on his second cup of coffee while the kitten slept some more in his lap.

Iruka quite liked it when the television was on; not particularly because he just loved to watch programs, but it was another sound, another voice in his life and in his apartment.

Around noon, when Iruka began to get somewhat restless, he decided that he would read a little bit more of the assigned reading in his Business Communications textbook- the topic more than dry and absolutely horrible to go through, but it had to be done.

After turning down the volume on the television, Iruka only had to drop an arm down the side of his couch and sift through the collection of books that lie there until he was pretty sure that he had his Communications book in his hand.

He was right.

A pseudo-sad sigh escaped his lips as Iruka opened his hideous, salmon-colored, soft-back textbook to where he had left off and carefully placed it on his knee next to Hamtaro.

Reading paragraphs on how to properly hold and present yourself during a formal business presentation was about as interesting as watching paint dry in the dark, but Iruka forced his eyes to keep moving along the words as he drank in the information and converted most of it to memory.

Things about eye contact, proper handshakes, attire, and speech were slowly melting his brain, but Iruka managed to keep reading the small print and turn the pages full of information that he had basically learned back in high school.

When he was quite certain that he had read plenty to cleanly get away with taking a quick break, Iruka set his book facedown on the cushion next to him and stood up to go rummage through the kitchen once more for something small to eat.

After realizing that he did not feel like eating some big meal at the moment, Iruka only retrieved the half-way gone, rolled up, and clipped bag of chips that was sitting next to his microwave. The blue chip clip was carelessly tossed back onto the counter top, the bag was opened, and a chip was in Iruka's mouth as he walked back over to his couch and his book.

Iruka munched contently on his chips, sating his hunger and also part of his boredom, while he resumed reading more in the 7th chapter of his Business Communications book.

Iruka was aware that, sadly, his next test in that class was coming up soon; meaning that that he had better finish his reading assignment no matter how dreadful and redundant each page truly was.

Before he knew it, Iruka had finished his dreadful reading assignment- the kitten already having left his lap a while ago without him even knowing- and now it was already after 2:00p.m.

"Shit," Iruka cursed before tossing the book back down over the side of the couch and practically leaping to his feet to start getting ready for his Mauy Thai training; the bag of chips all but thrown onto his coffee table.

Iruka hurried back down the hall and into his master bathroom, where teeth were brushed, face was washed, and hair was combed and tied in its usual high ponytail.

Routinely and almost automatically, Iruka made quick work of whipping out a small, black draw-string backpack from his closet and shoving his black hands wrappings, a small towel, jump-rope, and water bottle into it.

Taking a moment to collect his scattered brain, Iruka then realized that he needed to dress appropriately for his lesson…and not show up in nighttime pants. Woefully enough, Iruka realized that his favorite black mesh shorts were still dirty; as he eyed them almost longingly in the hamper; and quickly got out and put on his back-up pair of swishy dark green shorts, and a form-fitting, black tank-top.

Things were assembled, and he looked decent, so it was time to put on his sandals that were currently by his front door and head to the facility.

Iruka stepped outside of his apartment, turned around, and locked his door; placing his keys into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulders.

Iruka hastily descended the old, tan-carpeted stairs that led down to the ground level; as he lived on the second floor and never truly liked to be seen out of his apartment anyway, and was immersed in the cool, crisp afternoon air before he could fully register the hurried change of scenery.

The sunlight hit Iruka square in the face; making him hold up a hand to act a visor to all the blinding, white light stinging his eyes; and he could then notice the few, small children playing outside another apartment building not too far off to his right.

Iruka grinned as he turned his head away from the laughing, smiling children that were apparently racing toy cars on the sidewalk, and headed left to begin walking out of his complex and to his gym.

As Iruka walked his familiar path past all the other, completely similar apartment buildings and onto the main road that led to town, he could still hear those children- a boy and girl- playing and being loud.

The sight and sound, as normally happy and cheerful as it was, sort of depressed Iruka in a way. If Iruka did not know better, he would have thought that his senses were failing him, as he rarely spoke as it was. It was only at the most random times; like when briefly observing two innocent children having fun; that Iruka truly wished that he did have someone to talk to- actually use his voice and laugh just like they were doing.

Iruka 'hmph'ed quietly at the idea of being so soft, as he recognized for the umpteenth time that it had taken him years to harden himself as he was.

Him not speaking, not having friends, not having a life was his sacrifice. Again, Iruka had made a conscious decision when he chose to live as he did because it was a way to show his strength, his resilience to anything and everything; even it only was to himself.

As unfortunate as it may seem, that was his way- his way of executing a type of modern Bushido where his self discipline would reign over all else.

In no time, Iruka was approaching the large, flesh-colored, brick building that simply read 'Kickboxing and Muay Thai' on the side in giant, black letters.

Home.

Iruka felt more at ease with himself here that at his own apartment more often than not.

With a renewed sense of vigor, Iruka threw open one of the glass, double doors, and entered into his haven to start his beloved training.

Shoes had to be taken off upon entering and before anyone stepped onto any mat in the large, well-lit area that housed a full-size boxing ring for matches in the far left, punching bags in the back, training and sparring mats on the right, and weights and exercise equipment upstairs.

With a quick glance to a clock on the wall above the door he came in at, Iruka saw that he had actually made it just in time, so he found a chair to set his bag down and get out his black hand wraps.

More and more of his fellow classmates came in, both men and woman and were all performing just about the same routine as Iruka; as strong, durable cloth was being carefully and accurately wrapped around wrists and fingers; excluding the pinky; by all participants to protect and steady their hands throughout the room.

Iruka finished his task, along with many others at the same time, and all proceeded to bow respectfully by pressing the tips of their praying hands to their lowered foreheads before stepping onto the mat and stretching out their arms and shoulders as they pleased.

Here, Iruka fit in, but still shined brilliantly at the same time. Here, Iruka was at total peace with himself and the world and everyone in it, as he focused and did Muay Thai.

It just soothed his somber soul.

After his class of about 20 all followed suit and were now standing on the mats, just as he was, to begin; the instructor was the last to show up; going straight to the head of the group to which everyone performed the same bow.

The instructor, Master Uchiha Itachi; dressed in his usual black Muay Thai shorts and tight black shirt that said 'scars are tattoos but with better stories" returned the bow to his students and said in his low, but booming baritone, "Listen up, everyone. For the first half an hour, I'm going to have everyone paired up to do the usual rounds of exercises. It has become clear to me that you are all improving both in skill and technique, so now I want to take today to focus on your conditioning a little more. After that, we'll do some sparring. So, buddy up, guys."

Crap.

This was the only part of Muay Thai that Iruka hated – pairing up with someone for exercises.

Snapping Iruka of his short moment of brooding, a velvety smooth voice suddenly purred, as if right into his ear, "Do you want to be my partner?"

Iruka immediately whipped his head towards the direction of the husky, silk voice; somewhat startled and somewhat surprised; and suddenly found himself gazing at someone he had not ever seen before- someone just so amazingly beautiful and striking.

All within a convenient, inconspicuous split second, Iruka's chocolate brown eyes scanned over the slightly shorter boy's spiky, jet black hair that framed around the flawless, porcelain skin of his angelic-looking face.

Iruka gulped before saying a seemingly carefree and monotonous, "Sure."

Arms, legs, shoulders, wrists, and ankles were stretched out and rotated on their own by everyone as a very basic warming up of the muscles and joints that they were going to use for their exercises- since it was an advanced class, the participants were not 'babied' and told exactly how to stretch as it was already rather accurately assumed that that should know how to do all that by now.

Iruka and his raven-haired 'buddy' then walked a few steps over to the left where there was a large enough space open on the soft blue mats; both immediately sinking down on their knees and laying flat to join the other people with the beginning push-up requirement.

Iruka already felt his mind quickly giving into the utter peace and tranquility that he now was able to obtain through working out and partaking in anything Muay Thai as he counted off his push-ups in his head.

"What's that on your arm?" his partner suddenly asked him, though his voice sounded rougher than usual since he was currently doing his own push-ups right next to Iruka.

Iruka knew exactly what he was talking about.

On the top of both of Iruka's forearms were almost perfectly-circular, pink burn scars; the right one much bigger than the one on his left, though the left burn was the one that his nosy partner could only probably see.

Mindlessly, as he did not like explaining his scars to anyone, Iruka dully answered, "It's nothing."

Thankfully finished with his push-ups, Iruka shifted to rest on his knees again before sitting down, just before his partner did, who immediately looked right into his eyes-boring into Iruka's natural half-lidded chocolate gaze with his own, commanding onyx one.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be a dick or anything. Sometimes I just talk before I have a chance to think about it first," the raven-haired boy said a little sheepishly, before adding in a more cheerful tone, "My name's Sasuke, by the way."

"I'm Iruka; nice to meet you," Iruka said, glad for the change of conversation topic, "So, thirty sit-ups, yes?"

He already knew the drill perfectly, but decided to end his statement with a question just to ensure the light, good-natured understanding between the two of them.

"Yeah, I think so," Sasuke replied with a comical expression on his face; giving it away completely now to Iruka that the reason he had not ever seen him before here was because he was new.

The sit-ups were done in silence; the only sounds that could be heard were the soft huffs of air and barely audible counting from the other Muay Thai fighters performing their own exercises.

The next thing for all to do was to jump-rope, which meant for a lot of the class-takers to give a quick bow before rushing off to their backpacks and bags to retrieve them before bowing again to return to the mats so they did not fall behind.

Everything was very fast-paced, as, again, this was one of the more experienced classes and most of everyone was already very familiar with the flow of things and the expectations that went along with it.

Iruka and Sasuke had to take a few, giant steps away from each other so they had more room to work, and Iruka finally allowed himself a proper observation of his current partner for the day.

As Sasuke had his head lowered as he was trying to perfectly set the bottom of his black, plastic jump-rope on the ground to step over and begin jumping, Iruka could not help but notice how positively perfect the man looked.

His glossy black hair was just screaming at Iruka to run his hands through it, to feel exactly how soft it was- the unkempt spikes only added to making Sasuke look like some kind of dark, untouchable angel. Sasuke's luscious lips practically begged to be kissed, as they had just the slightest hint of pink to them that made them look absolutely delicious and supple. Iruka's eyes continued to betray his better wishes, though he was able to properly hold his jump-rope in his hands as he stared…all he needed to do was to starting jumping over it, but he was still too busy taking in Sasuke's enticing, slender form- every long, leanly-muscled limb was perfection in Iruka's opinion.

"Hey Iruka. Doing alright?" a voice suddenly chimed from somewhere behind the dark-skinned man, immediately breaking his concentration, or lack thereof, as he looked over his shoulder to see Itachi walking up to him and Sasuke.

"Sir," Iruka only responded; feeling slightly ashamed for forgetting his duties like that.

"Oh, you don't need to be so formal. Just call me Itachi," his Muay Thai instructor said with a gorgeous smile as he walked up next to Sasuke, who had stopped his short bout of jumping the seemingly impossible-to-jump rope.

"So, I see you've already met Sasuke, huh?" Itachi continued to his silent, dark-skinned companion as he gave Sasuke's hair a good ruffle- the younger boy's hand immediately shooting up to swat the bothersome hand away from his head.

"Yes," Iruka responded simply, but, upon now seeing the two men side by side…and their almost eerily similar appearance, Iruka added, "…wait, are you two related?"

Sasuke visibly blushed as Itachi chuckled and said, "Yep, he's my little brother."

Iruka nodded, totally seeing it now. Only a few differences were present, such as their height, and where Itachi's hair was long and tied back, Sasuke's hair was cut short and spiked- the effect truly showing their age difference now that Iruka could clearly make the comparison.

Itachi then turned to Sasuke and said seriously, "Sasuke, it's a good thing you are paired up with Iruka here. He's one of the best; you could learn a lot from him, so pay attention and do what he says."

Iruka could not stop the blush that spread across his horizontally-scarred face upon hearing such praise from his instructor; someone he genuinely looked up to and respected; but he also did not miss the almost wicked look that Sasuke shot over to him; a small smile upturning those lips as he did so.

"Oh, I…sure will," Sasuke said in a less than innocent manner before returning his equally serious gaze back to his brother.

"Good. Well, I'll leave you to it. Don't forget, we're going to be sparring in about 15 minutes, so be ready," Itachi warned before moving away from them to go help another couple that was having trouble.

With a bit of boost to his confidence and overall sense of purpose, Iruka began jumping rope, expertly going at a difficult, fast pace as he exercised completely control over his reaction time and senses.

Sasuke was a little in shock as he gaped at how fluidly Iruka moved; the dark skinned man never seeming to tire despite how much energy was going into jumping that fast for that long- the only clues that Iruka was actually affected by it at all were the tiny beads of sweat that started to form on his brow as he worked- a few of them falling off his forehead every time he lowered his head to look at the ground.

Sasuke then ruefully noticed how he was the only one not jumping rope in the class and hurried to follow along with the routine with everyone else before time was called.

"You have to…anticipate when the rope is going to come down," Iruka told the struggling raven after a moment; after finally willing himself to find his voice and speak up, "don't just think about it, feel it…know when to jump and when to wait."

Classic Bushido training and logic, as it was, that Iruka decided to subtly inform Sasuke of; who answered back a quick and breathless "I'll try" before engaging in the draining activity once more.

As Iruka had learned; as any fighter would have to; there is a difference between a warrior's time for aggression and the time to be passive. Jumping rope as an exercise in Muay Thai was no different in these lessons and conducts of thought and honing one's body and mind.

Iruka jumped seemingly effortlessly throughout the entire span of the time allotted; Sasuke having to stop a few times to untangle his feet, though he had improved after hearing Iruka's advice of predicting movement and adjusting your reactions accordingly.

Sasuke was out of breath, completely thanking his lucky stars that he did not have to jump that bastard rope anymore. Iruka, on the other hand, stood perfectly straight at Sasuke's side; waiting patiently for his partner to calm down and regain his normal breathing before they sparred.

Catching onto the fact that Iruka was waiting for him, Sasuke said as he forced more air into his lungs and straightened his spine, "I'm good, I'm good. Alright, so we fight next?"

"Just spar," Iruka replied acutely before moving his weight slightly so he was standing directly in front of a sweating, nervous Sasuke.

Both men performed the traditional bow to each other before gracefully sliding into their fighting stances; Iruka clearly showing more comfort and strength in his own than Sasuke.

"Go easy on me- I'm still learning," Sasuke remarked playfully with a snide smile behind his wrapped fists.

A small smile graced Iruka's lips at the endearing comment as well before he said, "I want you to attack me first, Sasuke."

To himself, Iruka had already surmised that by him saying this, Sasuke would probably try for some jabs first. He looked too unsure about himself yet to be completely confident to throw any accurate kicks, so, he would more than likely just go for something a little more fundamental, such as a short, quick punch to Iruka's face.

Immediately after stating his challenge to Sasuke, Iruka was already preparing himself to block and sidestep to the left to dodge the blows and have an opportunity to inflict his own.

Amazingly enough, Iruka was dead on in his read of the younger Uchiha, as; after a moment; Sasuke took a fast step forward with his left foot while throwing his left hand; his right already looking like it was ready to follow through as well.

Iruka instinctively, knowingly raised his arms up a bit higher to protect his face and took Sasuke's purposefully soft jab to his nicely-muscled forearm, before swiftly ducking to the left a little- Sasuke's right hook already faltering from Iruka's movement.

With an opening available, Iruka threw his right elbow at Sasuke's face; keeping his fist tucked closely to his body and slightly upturned, so that the sharp 'axe' of his elbow would be what came into contact with Sasuke's cheekbone.

Had this been a real fight, Sasuke's jaw would have undoubtedly been broken from such a well-timed and accurate blow.

However, Iruka only let his elbow come within a few centimeters from Sasuke's beautiful, but almost frightened face before retracting his arm back to its 'ready' stance, and bringing up his right knee; aimed right for Sasuke's abdomen.

Sasuke would have been down for the count had any of this been real.

"Man…you move so fast, Iruka," Sasuke said with his eyebrows raised and a friendly grin, "It's like you already knew what I was going to do."

Upon hearing such naïve but charming words, Iruka sighed and dropped his stance to walk up to and stand next to Sasuke, as opposed to being in front of him; his fighting stance coming up once more when they were side by side.

Sasuke raised his hands once more and locked eyes with Iruka, searching his chocolate gaze that was still staring straight ahead as he spoke.

"You have to try to get a read on your enemy. Always search for any clues that might help you out in the fight. If they favor a side or a particular technique…anything like that," Iruka explained as he performed his same combination of moves a bit slower for Sasuke to imitate, "Then you will know what to do; how to respond."

After a few more times of showing Sasuke how to dodge, throw an elbow, and then a knee, the raven haired young man finally was able to perform the combination just as well as Iruka himself.

Iruka smirked at Sasuke's progress and moved to stand in front of him once more so they could spar again.

"Alright, I think I got it," Sasuke said as he hopped up and down enthusiastically to keep his heart rate up and muscles ready before regaining his stance once more to an already calm and waiting Iruka.

"Good. Now I'm going to attack you first," Iruka said, deciding to be a little more assertive with Sasuke since he seemed to pick up his technique and teaching so well, "…and remember to anticipate when to jump and when to wait…know your enemy…"

"But I want to know my enemy a lot better…" Sasuke cut off Iruka's sentence coyly, enigmatically as he cast him that same, almost daring gaze and malicious-looking smirk at his chocolate-haired partner.

"Huh?" Iruka asked; totally caught off guard from such a weird statement from his Muay Thai companion, who was immediately using the small window of opportunity to strike at Iruka while his guard was down.

Sasuke dove right in front of Iruka with another jab that was only to act as a rouse while he closed the distance in between them more, and then threw his recently perfected right elbow, followed up by a typically rib-cracking right knee into Iruka's stomach.

The blows had been light, as it was only sparring after all, but Iruka still felt…wounded. He had totally let all his training and wisdom of how to handle himself in a fight go completely out the window…all from one, single sentence from his raven-haired partner.

Iruka sighed and rubbed his fist over his stomach where Sasuke had gotten him, not that it was hurting; it just felt…odd.

Never one to deny someone else's accomplishments, however; as warriors have long since adhered to a certain respect amongst them all no matter what; Iruka almost ruefully said, "You did good work, Sasuke. That was perfect execution and timing."

At that, Sasuke smiled a big, toothy grin- the sight already making Iruka feel worlds better that he had 'lost'.

"Thanks, Iruka. I really appreciate everything you taught me today," Sasuke confessed whole-heartedly; another pink blush coloring his cheeks as he scratched his left shoulder with his right hand nervously.

"You're welcome," Iruka said dully; not used to those particular words coming out of his mouth, so he only said them quietly before turning his back to Sasuke to search through the panting, exhausted crowd for Itachi.

Iruka spotted Itachi giving some long-haired, pale-eyed teenager a hearty pat on the back as he laughed and walked away from him and his partner to, once again, come to the front of everyone and make another announcement.

"All of you are doing exceptionally well. On everyone's itinerary should be light exercising and shadowboxing at home, and then we meet here again Monday, guys. Before calling it a day, let's take a few minutes for some cool-down exercises," Itachi shouted to his class before delving into the crowd once again to help when needed; occasionally stating generally to the class things about breathing and posture.

Iruka wiped a line of sweat that was threatening to run down his cheek with the back of his wrapped hand before risking a quick glance over to Sasuke at his left.

Iruka was a little bit shocked to find Sasuke blatantly staring at him as if he had visible words on him to read, but thought nothing of it as he took a deep breath, cleared his mind, and bent his spread knees to get into a classic 'horse' stance to begin his cooling down stretches.

Iruka sagely let all his weight rest comfortably in his thick, muscled thighs as he raised his arms over his head and concentrated on his breathing; the stance and act themselves already providing Iruka with a sort of Zen-like state for his mind and body.

Tension and exhaustion left his muscles as he skillfully stretched his arms over his head, reaching to opposite sides, while the tops of his thighs took the brunt of his settled weight; his experience and strength truly showing by how long he was able to remain in such a strenuous stance.

As Iruka gracefully, as if he could have also been a dancer, slid out of his 'horse' stance and put his feet together to bend down and touch the floor; stretching his sore legs and back, Sasuke's eyes never left him for one second.

Little did Iruka know, as he was too fully engulfed in his meditation, that even while Sasuke performed some rather half-assed, cool-down exercises next to him; those big, black eyes were hungrily taking in all the hard planes and lines of muscle that contoured Iruka's beautiful, bronze body.

Beads of sweat swiveled paths down Iruka's broad shoulders and arms, tracing the grooves and lines present there from years of training and fighting. Iruka's tight, black tank top was hugging his wide back and narrow waist even tighter since it was a little damp with sweat now- everything practically inviting Sasuke to reach out and touch those hard-earned muscles and that gorgeous skin; to feel it against his own.

Suddenly, Sasuke noticed a low, quiet voice was speaking to him- his mind was immediately trying to catch up.

"Well, Sasuke, it was great working with you today. I guess I'll see you later," Iruka said flatly, unemotionally before turning away from the daydreaming raven and quickly bowing once more so he could step off the mats for the last time.

"Yeah…you too…" Sasuke sort of mumbled at Iruka's retreating form; Iruka's black hand wrappings already stringing down from his hands as he unwound them along the way to his backpack and chair.

Sasuke gulped as he watched Iruka's perfect ass switch from side to side inside those short, dark green shorts which provided the most gracious view of his long and heavily muscled legs.

Even his legs were beautiful in the way they conveyed the reserved power that they possessed.

Sasuke was intrigued. That much was just absolutely clear to the younger of the two Uchiha brothers.

Iruka simply fascinated him.

As the class-takers were all busy getting their gear together to leave, Sasuke walked over to Itachi to receive instructions for what he should do around the facility to help clean up.

Iruka was the last to leave, almost as if he just did not want to leave at all judging from how he took his time.

Sasuke, unfortunately, had already promised his big brother a while ago that he would stay after the class to help him put the place back together- by means of straightening mats, picking up trash, mopping the hardwood floors, and other such work.

As Itachi was currently hefting another large, heavy blue mat on top of the others, he said to his brother from across the room, "So Sasuke…what do you think of my Muay Thai class?"

Sasuke, meanwhile, was straightening the disorganized, plastic chairs back along the walls and collecting any garbage that was left under them.

"It was fun; I really had a good time…now I see what you have been going on about," Sasuke replied with a laugh.

Itachi laughed, too, at his brother's seemingly inherited dry wit and replied, "I'm glad to hear it. So, do you think you'll come to more classes, then?"

Sasuke stopped his work and stood upright, moving his upper body around to stretch out his cramping back muscles, "I don't really know. Maybe."

"Alright, alright. Just let me know," Itachi said in his usual 'big brother' voice as he continued straightening out the mats that were now stacked up almost as tall as he was.

"So…so what's the story with Iruka?" Sasuke suddenly asked out of nowhere- Itachi's eyebrow immediately rising in utter confusion at his brother's strange outburst of a question.

Nonetheless, Itachi decided to answer his brother's inquiry.

"Iruka? Iruka…well…"Itachi began as he finally stopped his work so he could think of anything he knew about the guy to tell his brother, "…he's just a nice, quiet guy. He's been taking Muay Thai for a couple of years, and he's always been really good as far as I can remember. I've even asked him out for drinks a couple of times because I had a question to ask him."

Sasuke's jaw wanted to hit the floor upon hearing Itachi's casual, but devastating answer. Itachi had asked him out!? Did this mean that Itachi, his own brother, liked him? Sasuke had to find out; there was no other way around it.

Softly, shyly, Sasuke made himself say aloud to his older brother, "Well, that explains how he was so knowledgeable today, I guess. But...Itachi...what was it that you wanted to ask him about?"

Sasuke could already feel his chest swell uncomfortably as the butterflies currently wreaking havoc in his stomach were getting out of control- absolute fear and angst just already gripping him at his core.

"If he would help me teach Muay Thai here. But, he always had some excuse of how busy he was, so I never got a chance to make him the job offer," Itachi answered, still oblivious to his brother's feelings about his dark-skinned pupil.

Sweet, cleansing relief suddenly rippled through Sasuke and annihilated all the painfully tight anxiety that he was bottling up inside upon hearing Itachi's cool and honest reply; making him literally sigh out a huge breath and come back to reality.

Suddenly, a thought struck Sasuke. He needed to see him, talk to him; figure out the silent, alluring mystery that was Umino Iruka…and it had to be now.

"You know… I think I'm going to go talk to him, so I'll see you later, ok?" Sasuke said cheerfully with a wave before hurrying out of the gym; leaving no room at all for Itachi to protest and remind his younger brother of his promise to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _Aw, only one review? dies quietly Well, here's a second chapter, regardless. Enjoy…?

**Chapter Two**

"You know… I think I'm going to go talk to him, so I'll see you later, ok?" Sasuke said cheerfully with a wave before hurrying out of the gym; leaving no room at all for Itachi to protest and remind his younger brother of his promise to help him.

Meanwhile, Iruka was sluggishly making his way back to his apartment; walking slowly in the bordering-nighttime scenery from sore muscles as well as a sense of dread that came along with the fact that he was only going back home where nothing and no one was waiting for him- to be completely alone once more.

Iruka huffed just slightly to himself, more in annoyance at himself for being so down, as he watched the ground move under his feet; the orange-pink sky overhead trying to turn into a dark blue; as he took leisurely steps along the side walk; idly passing by buildings and other small businesses on his right as he went.

Suddenly, just as Iruka was in the middle of passing by a small, neon-highlighted, local bar called Chubby's Bar and Grill, the front door to the sketchy establishment violently swung open; a large, round man dressed with stringy, greasy hair wearing an old black, leather vest and dirty blue jeans immediately stumbling out in a less than graceful manner.

Unfortunately, Iruka and the obviously drunken man both fell back onto the pavement on account of smashing into each so unknowingly- Iruka from the sheer size and girth of the inebriated behemoth, and the other man just because he was too drunk to be stable.

"Hey, watch your step, you punk," the vulgar man spat rudely as he swaggered to his feet; Iruka already smelling the stinging odor of the alcohol fill his nostrils just from being around the guy.

"Sorry," Iruka somewhat murmured as he picked himself off the hard ground; his ass somewhat hurting from the fall; and proceeded to dust off his shorts with his hands.

"Huh?! Did you just call me stupid?! You little bastard…come here and say that," the massive but dumb man suddenly bellowed out to a surprised Iruka as he swayed on his feet; an evil glint in his half-opened, probably not-working eyes that were raking all over Iruka as the man obviously intended to beat Iruka to a pulp for a reason he thought he had.

Iruka's heartbeat sped up only for moment before he willed it to slow down; making himself calm down as a result- every nerve in his body wanting to light on fire from the man's harsh words towards him, but years of agonizing and strenuous training were holding him fast and steady; making him feel patient, but ready for anything.

"Look, I don't want to fight you…" Iruka said, still in his usual low, unperturbed voice, but was cut off as the man did not even intend on hearing Iruka out any further and clumsily threw his weight towards the young, dark-skinned student; the man's large, meaty hands reared back and balled up into gigantic fists to strike at Iruka.

Quicker than a blink of an eye, Iruka had already registered that the drunken man was favoring his right side; so he must be right handed; and as inebriated as he was, it was a safe bet that the man would probably try to throw a right punch first.

Even as Iruka was sizing up his informal opponent, he smoothly slid into his Muay Thai stance; fists by his face, ready to strike and protect at any time and his legs parted with his left foot resting strategically on his toes- a sigh leaving his supple lips as he made himself think clearly about what exactly he needed to do.

As the large guy rushed closer to a now prepared Iruka; shouting and being careless in his gait; Iruka was quick to deliver a sharp, forceful front kick to the man's left knee cap- the move completely of French Savate where fighters truly do try to break the legs of their opponents.

Aside from the man's instant gruff yell of pain, the only sound that could be heard was the distinct crunching noise of the man's knee cap snapping; just like the sound that is heard when an apple is being bitten into for the first time.

Unfortunately for Iruka, the man's balance was dramatically thrown off from no longer being able to put any weight on his left side; making him flail as his right side still was rushing at Iruka fast- the man's fist accidentally coming into contact with Iruka's left shoulder hard as a result.

However, Iruka was already in the midst of throwing his right elbow at the guy's now lowered head; the blow being performed perfectly as the axe of Iruka's elbow came smashing into the man's left cheekbone.

As the man reeled to the opposite side from the blow; his screaming having stopped on account of an injured jawbone; Iruka then grit his teeth, regained his stance once again, and then delivered a brutal uppercut to the bottom of the man's chin; his narrowed, fuming chocolate eyes never once leaving the man's cringing, shocked face as he was sent backwards onto the solid concrete once more.

The large, defeated, drunk man landed hard on the side walk with a loud 'flack'; Iruka was breathing too hard, had too much blood rushing into his ears to properly hear it though as he gingerly lowered his trembling fists and dropped his stance upon noticing that the man was knocked out on the ground.

Iruka only spared a moment to observe the blood slowly oozing out of the man's open mouth before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath; grateful that he had not been beaten up, but also feeling a pang of sorrow breach him.

After Iruka opened his eyes, he made himself bow respectfully to the passed out man before giving the ground a quick scan to make sure that nothing had spilled out of his backpack before he left the scene and continue on his menial journey- all adrenaline and fury that comes from fighting just draining out of his system and being replaced with a sort of mild depression.

"Well, that could have gone better," Iruka mused darkly to himself as he clutched his now throbbing left shoulder with his right hand as he walked; finally feeling the dull but ever-present pain from when that man's fist caught him there by mistake.

Little did Iruka know that someone had seen the entire incident; from start to finish; from back a little ways by another building…just hiding in the darkness as he watched the amazing feat of Iruka taking that stupid guy down.

Sasuke had ran out of the Muay Thai gym and had been practically sprinting down the street in order to catch up with Iruka before he got too far away- the need to talk to him still plaguing Sasuke's intrigued mind as he pushed his fatigue away and maintained his fast speed.

Sasuke's eyes had widened and a small, hopeful smile had curved his full lips upon noticing that Iruka was, in fact, just a little ways up; the dark skinned man apparently walking at a snail's pace, which was actually in Sasuke's favor of closing the distance between them sooner.

However, upon seeing Iruka fall down from some large, fat man bumping into him all of a sudden, Sasuke had slowed down his pace; his grin fading from his face as he had decided to stick to the shadows along the buildings that the lowering sun provided.

Sasuke had squinted at the two figures as he cautiously approached; he could tell that the man was shouting at Iruka, but he could not make out what was being said, as they were still about 70 feet away from him.

Sasuke, however, had completely stopped dead in his tracks once he had seen the drunken man roar madly and move like a wild animal to pummel Iruka; Iruka instantly getting into his fighting stance almost delicately to fend the guy off.

Sasuke had gasped out loud; immediately throwing his hand over his mouth so he could not have been heard; as he had watched; transfixed; having been totally captivated by how smoothly, but with such deadly grace Iruka had moved to use the guy's clumsiness to his own advantage and make key attacks that were sure to have enough power, and be placed to the right points on the man so end the match quickly and efficiently.

The intensity in the air was choking as Sasuke was frozen in his spot upon seeing the out-of-the-blue fight, but the raven-haired young man had not missed the harsh, thudding sound that had rang in his ears when Iruka's shoulder was suddenly knocked back- Sasuke's eyebrows immediately knitting together as a moment of worry washed over him.

As quickly as it had started, however, it was over; rendering Iruka leaving the broken and bloodied man on the sidewalk in only a moment's time…almost as if nothing had happened at all.

That was until Sasuke saw Iruka grab onto his hurt shoulder; the sight immediately zinging Sasuke back to earth as he decided that he better not just watch such a man walk off into the horizon- not with his amount of questions he had for the silent fighter having doubled since he had seen what he had.

Iruka truly was an incredible fighter; everything well-timed and with such skill that only true devotion and commitment would allow.

Sasuke had to know why…now more than ever.

A little later, Iruka had finally made it to his apartment; glad to be walking up the ugly stairs that led up to the second floor instead of lying in a ditch somewhere with a knife in his back or something; and was now stepping inside his abode.

"Hey, Hamtaro," Iruka greeted miserably to his kitten that was loyally…or lazily lounging right in front of the door; making him step over the small animal to walk any further and eventually toe off his sandals.

Iruka heaved a thoughtful sigh as he tossed his backpack onto the floor in front of the kitchen bar and practically collapsed on his sofa; his sore limbs appreciative of the break while his mind continued to replay everything that had happened today to him.

Despite how desperately Iruka did not want to think about that horrid, drunk man and their meaningless fight, the college student could not get his mind to stop recounting detail after detail of what had transpired- every move he did, could have done, what could have been done better, etc.

Putting an inarguable halt to all his mental suffering, however, Iruka's stomach growled its furious hunger to the dark-skinned man; reminding him that he did, in fact, need to eat some kind of meal before the day was out.

Childishly pushing himself up from his comfortable couch, Iruka went into his kitchen to begin assessing what he was hungry for- the humbling thought already striking him that he deserved a good meal after what he had been through.

With his mind made up, and his gurgling stomach in agreement, Iruka opened up one of the above honey-colored cabinets and got out one large pot and two pans for which to cook his dinner- his taste buds already telling him what food he truly craved and would most enjoy for dinner.

Iruka quickly, knowingly, filled the red, metal pot half-way full with water from the tap, then poured a large, measured amount of raw rice into it; setting it on top of his stove at once since it usually took about 20 minutes to cook fully.

Next, Iruka took a few steps further into his cute kitchen to begin searching his plain white refrigerator for the vegetables he was pretty sure were there in one of the bottom, sliding drawers.

Iruka obtained some fresh cauliflower, broccoli, and carrots and made quick work of dicing them up into perfect, little cuts and slices; everything getting put in one of the pans along with a small amount of water and a tiny dash of seasoning to taste.

Lastly, the dark-skinned man quickly retrieved the already cooked servings of skinless chicken he had had leftover from a few nights ago; along with some pepperjack cheese and already-cut up green peppers from the refrigerator again.

Iruka realized that he was making an extremely unnecessary quantity of food, but it would mean that he would already have some delicious pre-made leftovers for tomorrow that would only need heating-up for a quick, good meal again.

With his mind made up to go ahead and make what he wanted, Iruka filled the last pan with the pieces of chicken, to which he topped with the green peppers and the cheese; making his smothered chicken dish; and he placed the full, heavy pan in the pre-heated oven and adjusted the timer accordingly.

Despite how hungry he was, Iruka knew that everything he had set to cook took some time before it was ready, so Iruka decided to take a record-fast shower during this time.

Normally, Iruka would not have mentally agreed with himself to partake in such a housefire-worthy act, but he was acutely aware of gross he smelled; clearly reeking of that certain 'outside' odor- that coupled with the fact that Iruka just…felt unclean.

Iruka sighed to himself, once again his thoughts going back over his reckless street fight that happened a little while ago; the whole ordeal itself just making the stressed-out man feel disgusting…disgusted with himself, more than anything.

He needed a shower.

Iruka double-checked the heat on everything he had going on and in the stove; the thought already settling in his mind to not make this a habit; before dashing off to his master bathroom- clothes being shed along the way to save time.

Once a naked Iruka was in his master bathroom, he nimbly leaned over the tub's edge and turned on the water; adjusting the temperature to his liking but with a touch more heat since he was so sore.

Iruka carefully pulled the hair tie from his chocolate locks and then stepped into the white tub and under the cleansing, tension-relieving spray of hot water.

For the second time that day, Iruka dropped his broad shoulders as his wide, but scarred back got drenched by the oncoming water; Iruka purposefully making himself feel every coursing line of the warm liquid that ran over him so as to almost let his anxiety drain away from him just like the water did.

As much as Iruka would have loved to just stand there for a little while longer doing nothing but soaking, he did remember that he had food cooking on a hot stove, so he quickly picked up his oval-shaped green bottle of shampoo and squeezed out a generous potion into his dark palm.

Iruka routinely spread the thick, sweet-smelling gel into his hair before using his fingers to massage it further into his tresses' filling his whole head with clean, white suds.

To give the shampoo time to properly set in and clean his hair, Iruka did not rinse it out right away and instead turned and picked up some red-colored body wash; the equally red contents going into his palm again.

Iruka's dark hands came together and lathered up the cinnamon and berry scented body wash before he deftly, quickly washed his long, toned body; making sure to really scrub and massage the places that were the sorest, such as the back of his right thigh, in between his shoulders blades, his neck, and his left forearm.

With the amount of effort Iruka had been putting into his Muay Thai training, it was bordering on torture to his adept but still human body, as the dark-skinned man was noticing that some of his muscles were hurting him almost every day.

Suddenly, Iruka hurt a noise…or at least, he thought he did. Iruka was now under the fierce spray of his shower again; finally rinsing all soap and suds from his body when he heard what sounded like a knock at his door.

The front door was so far away; about at the opposite end of his apartment from where he was now; and the stifling 'shaaa' of his shower sort of drowned out anything else...but nonetheless, Iruka could almost have sworn that he heard that distinct, hollow, tapping noise.

Iruka was a second away from just dismissing the idea altogether as he turned off the shower; his ears still perked and ready for anything now that he could hear better though.

Knock, knock, knock.

Crap! Someone really was at Iruka's door!

Iruka hastily jumped out of shower; eyes wide, heart racing, and stomach worrying about who could want to talk to him now; as he grabbed his fluffy, black towel that was hanging on a nearby rack.

Iruka quickly bent over, flipping over his sopping hair, and clumsily towel-dried his dripping, mocha brown mane; simply wrapping the towel around his still wet waist once he stood upright upon realizing that he had not have any clothes nearby to change into at the moment.

As quickly with still trying to be mindful of not breaking his neck as possible, Iruka ran out of the bathroom, down the white, bare hall; one hand clutching where the two folds of the towel met around his waist to prevent it from falling; and up to his front door.

Iruka took a deep breath; trying to calm his nerves; before he grasped the shiny, gold-colored doorknob, gave it a good twist, and answered the door- the thought of shouting 'who is it' or looking through his peephole totally eluding the rushed, somewhat frantic college student as he had only been concerned with getting to his door as quickly as possible.

The sight on the other side of his door that filled Iruka's chocolate gaze did nothing short of startling the unsuspecting college student.

Beautiful, spiky black hair that had a certain blue sheen to it; smooth, flawless skin; dark, calming black eyes; and an absolutely charming smile greeted Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka," Sasuke said with a small smile a slight, pink blush to his cheeks, "I finally caught up with you; I was thinking I just missed you or something."

Iruka also noticed that Sasuke was still dressed in the clothes he wore in their Muay Thai class earlier. That black shirt was shirt was still hugging him so perfectly.

Upon feeling the small droplets of water fall onto his shoulders from the ends of his hair, Iruka was snapped out of his daze, and frightfully remembered that he was still just wearing his towel.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked, his eyebrows knit together; clearly showing his confusion; as his eyes swept the area behind and around Sasuke as if he was trying to see if there was anyone else he should know about.

There wasn't- just Sasuke.

Sasuke visibly shifted his weight from one side to another before replying, "Well…could I come in first?"

Iruka repentantly realized that he probably seemed quite rude, so he mumbled a 'sure' and stepped out of the way; pushing the door open wider for Sasuke to enter.

Sasuke's smile widened at the shy gesture, as he walked into Iruka's apartment and said a sincere, "Thanks."

Iruka just watched Sasuke slip off his own sandals by his own and walk further into his apartment; his dark eyes sweeping over this and that as he mindfully explored.

"Something smells good," Sasuke commented as he easily slid his hands into his shorts' pockets and turned his head back to Iruka who was closing the door; his mind a mess about what could be going on.

Iruka took carefully measured steps back into his apartment and towards Sasuke, not wanting to wiggle around in his towel too much before replying in a quiet voice, "Oh…yeah, thank you. Actually, it's probably time for it all to be about done, so I'm…going to go change and check on it."

Much to Iruka's relief; as he had been a little worried about leaving Sasuke alone in his apartment right when he got there; Sasuke suddenly chimed, "No problem. In fact, I think I'll check on everything while you change clothes. That is…if I can eat dinner as well…?"

The question was cocky and coy; completely obvious by the quirk in his grin and the glint in his eyes as he gazed upon a deer-resembling Iruka.

"Yeah, that's fine," Iruka replied; knowing that he did have plenty of food for the two of them, "and I appreciate the help."

With that, Iruka turned around and walked briskly to his room; not being able to withstand the intense and alluring gaze of Uchiha Sasuke's midnight eyes- eyes that were glued to his retreated form as Iruka walked away from him.

Sasuke chuckled softly to himself as he watched and heard Iruka practically slam his bedroom door shut; leaving Sasuke to go tend to the meal that he promised.

As Sasuke diligently turned off the burners on the stove and was stirring everything with utensils that he had to find on his own, Iruka was busy pacing in his room- towel still in place.

"What do I do?" Iruka whispered, panicked, to himself as he walked the distance around his bed and back again aimlessly, "I haven't had someone else in here in years…so, what do I do? What do I say?! Aw, man…"

Iruka stopped his incessant pacing and looked up to the ceiling with a calming exhale; deciding firmly in his head that he was being stupid.

He could handle this. It's just dinner. Feed him than send him on his way. That's all.

Feeling a bit more confident now that he had a plan, Iruka went over to his dark, oak drawer and quickly pulled out an old, form-fitting white shirt, a pair of blue boxers, and his favorite grey cotton sweatpants.

Now dressed, Iruka decided to leave his hair down to dry on its own, as he only bothered to run his fingers through his damp, glossy brown mane once before noting that he should not keep Sasuke waiting any longer.

Iruka kept his eyes lowered as he nervously stepped out of his bedroom, only to bump unknowingly right into Sasuke.

Iruka's eyes snapped up upon running into him, and he quickly blurted, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

While Iruka's eyes were genuinely worried, Sasuke's eyes were hungrily roaming over Iruka's extremely close body; taking in all the dips and curves the man had to offer even despite his soft clothing.

Sasuke did not really even want Iruka to get dressed in the first place; having loved watching him in nothing but a towel; but now that Iruka was a breath away from him, Sasuke realized that it didn't even matter- Iruka was still gorgeous no matter what.

Again proving that Sasuke was a man who spoke before he thought too well on things; Sasuke cheekily said, "God, Iruka…you should wear shirts like that more often."

Iruka blushed hotly at the younger man's comment and looked away; slightly ashamed.

Sasuke noticed Iruka's adorable blush and turned around with a light laugh before adding, "Oh, and I have dinner ready. Let's eat; I'm starving."

Iruka could not say anything as he followed Sasuke back into the kitchen where his raven-haired companion had already served their food on two plates that were waiting for them on the kitchen counter.

"You…did all this?" Iruka sked dumbly; not being able to hide the pleasant shock in his voice from having someone else be kind to him.

"Well…you made it, after all. I just had to get it out and make our plates," Sasuke revised Iruka's praise with a grin and wink at his dark-skinned interest.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Iruka said sincerely, glancing over at the younger, slightly shorter man that was handing him his own plate of steaming food so they could eat and sit on the couch together.

"Not a problem," Sasuke said with a smile as he shifted his weight around a little on Iruka's couch to get more comfortable, and blew on a forkful of rice and vegetables to cool it down.

The first few bites of food were taken by each man before Iruka asked, "Do you like it?"

"Mhmm, it's great," Sasuke said after he swallowed another hurried bite of the smothered chicken; already cutting off another piece for his next bite.

Iruka could not help but smile at Sasuke's words; having rarely been complimented on anything besides his Muay Thai. So, Sasuke's praiseful words about his cooking went straight to Iruka's heart; warming it.

However, Iruka was still puzzled about a few things.

Iruka decided glumly to break the comfortable silence, where only the soft scraping of their utensils against the porcelain of their plates would sound in the apartment, and ask the question that has been pulling at his brain since Sasuke got there.

"So, Sasuke…um, why are you here?" Iruka asked; his inexperience with entertaining guests clearly evident; before quickly adding to soften his unintended harshness, "Did you need something, or did something happen?"

Sasuke clanked his fork on his plate as he finished chewing and swallowing his food before he answered, "No, nothing happened really. I just…well…"

Sasuke trailed off, suddenly feeling the pressure and butterflies that were vastly replacing the courage he had had before to speak with Iruka; making him not know what to say or how to say it.

He really did have so much to say and ask Iruka; countless words of praise wanting to just flow out of his mouth to the stunning, quiet beauty that was Umino Iruka, and how much Sasuke adored him right down to the last detail. The nagging to speak of how Sasuke had been completely taken in by those lovely dark brown eyes of Iruka's that spoke volumes to him of all his pain and strength, was churning hard in the raven's mind.

"I saw you fight out in the street earlier," Sasuke blurted out mindlessly, just wanting to break the silence- immediately picking up on the possibility right after he had finished saying something so careless that he very well might be asked to leave.

Iruka was deathly silent; however, as Sasuke noticed the dark-skinned man's shoulders visibly lower as well as his eyes as he began staring gloomily at the carpet…almost as if he might cry right then and there.

Iruka swallowed thickly, though not having any words to say at the moment, as he just felt merciless weight and the sorrow that he had had managed to forget just cram back into him tenfold.

"It was amazing, Iruka," Sasuke added cheerfully, setting his plate down on the glass coffee table with a soft 'clink', "I've never seen anything like…"

"There's nothing amazing about it," Iruka cut Sasuke off, deadpanning him with his abrupt solemn seriousness and low tone, though Iruka's eyes and face were showing no anger- just …emptiness.

Iruka had become very accustomed to having a certain poker face up at all times, and especially when emotions threatened to get out. It was just his way to remain stoic and impassive at all times; thereby further guaranteeing his solitude and discipline.

However, Sasuke did not miss how troubled Iruka most certainly was, how utterly miserable Iruka's handsome face looked from him bringing up the topic.

"I'm…sorry," Sasuke said, unsure of what he should say as he started feeling a horrible guilt course through him.

No one should have to look that disheartened.

"I…hate to fight…" Iruka said slowly, quietly; setting his not-finished plate on the glass table as well as he grimaced and turned his face away from Sasuke; the urge was insane of how much he did not want to talk about his reasons why.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and cautiously scooted closer to Iruka- Iruka keeping perfectly still as he probably could have cared less if Sasuke hit him in the face at the moment; he would not feel it.

However, no strike came, but Sasuke's warm, comforting hands did touch Iruka's face as the raven-haired young man gently turned Iruka's expressionless face back towards him, and then just continued to hold his cheeks in his palms.

Sasuke's heart sank a little more into his stomach upon seeing Iruka look so unhappy; the sheer impact of those beautiful eyes having lost their subtle but striking luster hitting Sasuke square in his chest.

"Why? You're so good at it…"Sasuke said a little dreamily as he concentrated his own dark eyes into Iruka's and lingeringly slid his fingertips down and eventually off Iruka's smooth, dark cheeks.

"That's exactly why I hate it," Iruka responded quizzically; probably more to himself than to Sasuke who was still eyeing him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke prodded, not willing to give up knowing more about Iruka, as he mentally recognized that whatever Iruka had to say, he would gladly listen to it and try to help if he could.

Sasuke wanted so badly to see Iruka's face brighten back up to the way it was before.

Much to Sasuke's thorough surprise, Iruka sighed, stood up; making Sasuke believe that he was going to just walk away at first; but then Iruka swiftly pulled his shirt up over his head and off his body to reveal his torso to Sasuke.

Sasuke's lips parted slightly as he was beginning to catch onto Iruka's meaning, as his onyx eyes widened as he took in the close-up sight of scar after jagged scar that criss-crossed over Iruka's back and most of his arms.

Sasuke had simply not noticed the tiny, lighter-colored lines that were mapped out along Iruka's flesh before when Iruka had just gotten out of his shower and was walking around in his towel. Now, he could not take his eyes off the lines and circles of repaired flesh that stood out amidst Iruka's normally beautiful skin.

Silently, Iruka sat back down and folded his hands in between his knees before saying lowly, "I have been fighting…all my life. It's all I've really known."

Iruka's head fell low as he continued; Sasuke listening intently to his grave words; "I have always been in some form of martial arts ever since I could remember. My parents got me into it when I was just a child- we didn't exactly live in a great part of town. I had to learn how to defend myself, and I've been continuing ever since. But…I have always been in fights…and growing up, I saw how much it pained my parents to see me like that. I used to be so angry…until…"

Sasuke gulped upon hearing how Iruka finished his statement, his eyes falling specifically on a rather vicious-looking scar in the middle of his back.

Gathering some courage, Sasuke carefully asked as he placed a firm, caring hand on Iruka's shoulder, "What happened?"

Iruka's eyes looked over at Sasuke's direction, but not in the boy's face at all as he said, "…they died in a car accident. I was in the backseat…that's where I got that."

Sasuke knew Iruka was referring to that particular scar he had just been looking at remorsefully; his brain not being able to comprehend that kind of pain that Iruka must have had to endure from it…physically and mentally.

Almost without truly thinking about it; only reacting to what he wanted to do; Sasuke slid his hand that was on Iruka's shoulder down the older man's back; gently rubbing large circles over the marred, bronze flesh.

Iruka was a little shocked at first upon feeling Sasuke run his hand over his exposed back, but soon was leaning into the warm, soothing touch; truly drawing comfort out of Sasuke being so close to him and touching where he had been hurt so many times.

Iruka let out a sigh before finishing; fueled on by the encouragement Sasuke's hand on him made him feel; "Ironically, when I practice…it brings me peace. It helps me remember them. But, when I get into a fight, I feel like I am shaming them somehow."

Sasuke continued to gently stroke Iruka's back, paying close attention to how frequently he breathed and if his touches were soothing him at all, as they sat in a silence for a solid moment, just letting everything that was said sink in and digest- the meanings behind everything Iruka had said was so much more than what was only spoken.

After a minute more, Sasuke noticed the change in Iruka's demeanor; Iruka undoubtedly starting to calm down; and finally thought meticulously about what he could say to the man.

Sasuke knew that things like 'I'm sorry' or 'It'll be okay' were just so void of any true emotion and caring, so Sasuke instead decided to carefully say something not regarding Iruka's parents or past.

"Let me rub your back," Sasuke chimed with a small, friendly smile, right away catching Iruka's undivided attention as Iruka whipped his head around to face Sasuke.

To get Iruka moving, Sasuke gave him a little push on his lower back to let Iruka know that he wanted him to sit in front of him on the floor so he could work easier and Iruka could be more comfortable. Iruka tentatively accepted the offer and wordlessly slid from his spot on the couch and onto the floor, scooting over to sit in between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke smiled from up above Iruka's head, appreciating the compliance to his out-of-nowhere request, and lovingly gathered Iruka's shoulder-length, somewhat damp brown hair and draped it over only one of his shoulders.

Iruka had to suppress the soft groan that wanted to escape his mouth from having someone play with his hair, as he was already beginning to feel a bit better; his head tilting downward to keep his side-swept hair at bay.

The next thing Iruka felt was two strong hands moderately squeeze where his neck and shoulders met; a place where he was always sore from so much training.

This time, Iruka did groan as his head rolled back from having his knotted, overworked neck muscles massaged just right.

Sasuke smiled his approval, loving how Iruka was melting like hot butter in his hands, as he continued to knead Iruka's sore shoulder muscles; using his thumbs to dig a little harder into the rigid muscles that lay underneath his dark skin.

Iruka was now totally incapable of controlling all of his throaty groans and hums of pure, concentrated relief as Sasuke took infinite care and patience of attending his shoulder muscles; his shoulder blades positively turning into sweet jelly from the attention.

Suddenly, Iruka hissed in slight pain as Sasuke squeezed his left, bruised shoulder - Sasuke immediately remembering that that shoulder had gotten hit during his fight earlier.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke commented a little sheepishly, but Iruka was already shaking his head at Sasuke's words.

"It's alright, really," Iruka said in a liquid voice, clearly wanting Sasuke not to stop rubbing his back for any reason.

Sasuke grinned and moved his hands lower on Iruka's back, rolling the tender but tense muscles along his spine; Iruka arching his back a little further as Sasuke went lower.

"Feels good," Iruka mumbled somewhat dazed as he could only feel those talented, slender fingers work all of his anxiety; all of his problems right out of him.

It was cleansing, it was relaxing; it was Heaven and Iruka 'mmm'ed and sighed his pleasant appreciation over and over; getting lost in Sasuke's careful contact as his back was molded like clay. He really did not realize how tense his muscles really had been, how much stress he felt deep inside, until Sasuke had started massaging him; taking it out of him.

Sasuke smiled at Iruka's dreamy comment as he said a quick "good" and maintained a slow, steady pattern of kneading up and down Iruka back; secretly loving how Iruka would wiggle just slightly with every one of his moves.

When it was apparent that Iruka was about asleep where he sat on the floor, Sasuke softly said; as to not ruin the serenity of the atmosphere; "All done."

"Thank you, Sasuke- I needed that," Iruka replied; still leaning back against Sasuke's legs and the couch with his eyes closed in peace; not wanting to move just yet.

"Well, I think I should be going now. It's gotten pretty late and Itachi kind of worries…"Sasuke said, a little miserable with his own recognition and spoken sentences to Iruka, as he was not ready to leave him just yet, if even at all.

Mind still a warm, cozy pile of mush, Iruka courageously; automatically replied, "I don't want you walking home by yourself after what happened to me."

Sasuke perked up upon hearing Iruka say something that indicating that he cared about him; even if it was just about his physical well-being, but Sasuke smiled nonetheless and blushed-grateful that Iruka was not able to see it.

"Then…can I stay here for the night?" Sasuke asked, his voice was as thick and sweet as honey as he asked his coy, but sincere question to Iruka, who was slowly getting to his feet.

Sasuke stood once Iruka was standing upright; his own onyx eyes searching Iruka's brown gaze as his question still hung heavily in the air between them.

Iruka brought up a hand and scratched the back of his head; weighing his options as well as grasping that he had been the one who unknowingly just hand-delivered Sasuke that kind of opportunity with the comment he had made.

Sasuke's eyes never left Iruka as he watched the dark-skinned man think things over to himself; his handsome face showing of the fact that Sasuke's idea was, in fact, in everyone's best interest.

Then, almost startling Sasuke, Iruka cleared his throat before saying, "It's probably best...so uh…I guess you can sleep here on the couch. Oh! Just watch out for Hamtaro if she decides to use you as a pillow or something."

"Hamtaro? What's that?" Sasuke asked with a smile; feelings of blissful relief of not being rejected swelling inside him with each passing second.

"She's my cat- well, kitten. I found her on the street and decided to take her in. She…should be…around here….somewhere…" Iruka answered as he began looking around his apartment for his disappeared, mischievous kitten.

"She's probably in the sink," Iruka then thought out loud; casually saying such an unusual inference about his only pet as if he were commenting on the weather.

Suddenly, both of them just starting laughing at how hilarious the image of a cat in a sink was; the rich, cheerful noise filling the usually dull and quite apartment as Iruka and Sasuke chuckled and huffed together- the tension and seriousness that had previously stifled the room immediately lessening from such a charming exchange.

Wiping a small tear that was threatening to run down his cheek from laughing so hard, Sasuke then cleared his throat as well before stating as calmly and naturally as he could, "Well, if you don't mind, I'd rather not risk crushing your kitten…wherever she is…so..."

"…so?" Iruka inquired with a raised eyebrow, a little perplexed about where Sasuke was going with this, as he leaned over and gathered up his discarded shirt in one hand from the couch cushions.

"I'm going to sleep next to you- you can keep me safe," Sasuke commented with a smirk as he was already turning around to begin walking down the hall; leaving Iruka behind as the dark-skinned man experienced an extremely short, but sharp moment of sheer panic.

As quickly as his heart attack feeling came, it was gone as Iruka forced himself to get a grip and deal with his situation as calmly as his nerves would allow.

"So much for 'just dinner,'" Iruka mumbled bemusedly to himself, as he recalled his earlier plan that he had made with himself when Sasuke had first arrived at his abode.

_Another A/N:_ More on the way- it's already in the making. Hopefully this time, I shall get some more reviews...yes? Yes?? Oh God. feeling ill


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So much for 'just dinner,'" Iruka mumbled bemusedly to himself, as he recalled his earlier plan that he had made with himself when Sasuke had first arrived at his abode.

With a tiny smirk in place, Iruka took a deep, thought-collecting breath, and then headed down the same direction Sasuke had gone down the hall.

Iruka was extremely tired, and knew that it would be easy for him to fall asleep right away; especially after being so relaxed from his massage; so he remained composed as he walked through the opened doorway into his dim, dark bedroom.

"Finally," Sasuke's voice suddenly rang out from inside Iruka's room; making the dark-skinned man lift his head up from staring, unconsciously, at the ground, to seek out its owner.

Iruka's lips parted as a tiny gasp escaped his mouth from seeing Sasuke already curled up on one side of his bed; the outline of his smaller body only visible because of the shallow silver light that the moonlight provided from in between the window blinds that danced across his room.

Adding things up in his head, Iruka noticed Sasuke's black shirt crumpled haphazardly on his floor; explaining why Iruka could see the perfect curves that contoured Sasuke's lean shoulders and arms as they were on top of the blankets that he had wrapped around himself.

Swallowing down his fear, as well as the thought that maybe he should of vied to sleep on the couch instead, Iruka slowly maneuvered around his bed to go to the other, unoccupied side; the shirt in his hand being dropped carelessly to the floor as he went.

Sasuke's eyes were on him the entire time; taking in how Iruka's bronze form seemed to almost blend in with the surrounded blackness of the room; like cinnamon in black coffee; as the older of the two bent over to pull back the covers on his side so he could climb into his soft, cloud-like bed as well.

Sasuke turned his head away from Iruka to hide his little grin as he hugged the blankets tighter against himself as he felt the large bed dip down a bit from Iruka's added weight and then shift a bit signaling that Iruka had lain down beside him.

Sasuke waited until he heard Iruka let out a relieved sigh upon being tucked into bed until he spoke; as quietly as he could with still being loud enough to be heard.

"I'm sorry about…earlier. I just…wanted to know more about you," Sasuke confessed, still facing away from Iruka, who heard his words, but barely batted an eye at them.

In truth, Iruka was tired- tired of keeping everything to himself, tired of being forever silent. Maybe, just this once, he could let everything out and talk about those things that he dared not utter a word about before.

Maybe Sasuke…would understand.

Iruka licked his dry lips, unsure of how to put into words any of his thoughts, though he was not nervous per se, due to his impending, overall exhaustion that seemed to just render his body and mind rather indifferent at the moment- uncaring, for the first time, if just one person knew what was truly in his heart and soul.

"It's okay, Sasuke," Iruka whispered back as he continued to stare at the ceiling, his hands folded on top of his stomach as he was just content with relaxing; curious to see where their conversation just might end up should Sasuke want to continue talking to him.

Sasuke rolled over in his spot so that he faced Iruka upon hearing his reassuring words and swept his gaze over Iruka laying beside him with his lovely mocha hair spilled all over his navy pillows as his solid, bare chest steadily rose and fell with each measured breath he took. Even his folded hands on top of his blanket-covered stomach looked cute to Sasuke who could not help but smile at the unknowing Umino.

Convincing himself that any words right now would just get in the way, as they did not seem to be Iruka's strong suit to deal with, Sasuke easily scooted closer to Iruka's side until his nose touched Iruka's shoulder-Sasuke softly curling his body once again against Iruka's form.

Iruka cocked his head his over upon feeling Sasuke snuggle up next to him; watching as Sasuke rested his free hand on top of his own arm as his tucked-in knees brushed against Iruka's leg.

"Good, I was worried you were angry with me," Sasuke breathed against Iruka's arm as his eyes slid closed; his sleepiness increasing since he was so intimately close to Iruka while in bed.

Something about Iruka just calmed Sasuke, as he was effortlessly able to find peace when near him.

Iruka sort of grimaced at Sasuke's comment- the realization hitting him that he probably acted too cold to the inquiring young man before; making him feel rather guilty. Coupled with his slight guilt, Iruka also considered quietly to himself that he could probably never be truly angry with Sasuke-not if he kept scooting in closer the way he was since it was positively melting Iruka further.

Iruka felt defeated, but it was a loss that he was glad to experience, as it was a loss of a barrier that he had had around himself.

Iruka took a deep breath; his mind made up; before saying calmly once more, "Ask me anything."

Sasuke's head whipped up; eyes open and alert instantly after hearing Iruka's sudden, unorthodox statement.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, the thought hitting him full force after a moment that he could very well be the only person that Iruka had ever said that to.

"Yes," Iruka replied solidly, intent on following through with his rare offer to Sasuke, someone he felt that it would be alright that he should know about his complex mentality.

Still unable to firmly grasp the expanse of the disclosure Iruka had just granted him, Sasuke mindlessly said, "Uh….man, I don't know…what's your favorite color?"

"Green," Iruka replied automatically, patiently, still not meeting Sasuke's intense gaze as the raven-haired boy was still trying to gather his thoughts to form a real question.

"What's…your favorite food?" Sasuke asked, still struggling to piece together a question with any kind of substance; trying to buy time with petty questions at the moment.

"French fries…or green bean casserole," Iruka replied, just as distant, just as serene.

"What's…"Sasuke began before catching himself before he asked another pointless question; suddenly recalling something that he had tried to ask Iruka about before, "How did you get those round scars on your arms?"

At this, Iruka sighed and gulped before answering- the story always mercilessly fresh in his mind; ready for retelling.

"When I was really young, a few friends and I got drunk in a local school park…just being stupid teenagers, really. Anyway, for one reason or another, we all decided that it would be a really good idea to 'brand' ourselves; if we all shared a particular mark. We took turns getting all of our forearms burned with a lighter- not that I felt it since I had drank so much, but…now I have to always remember that time in my life. I've hated them ever since…they look so awful," Iruka said, his voice airy rather than thick as he recalled such a dark, confused time in his past.

Sasuke's face had dropped as he had listened to Iruka's recollection of a past mistake; one that literally left its mark upon him; until he decided that he needed to be firm with Iruka. If he was going to ask about Iruka's life, Sasuke needed to take the responsibility of being solid and reliable in his mannerisms and treatment.

With that in mind, Sasuke placed his hands upon Iruka's folded ones and gently pried them apart, stretching Iruka's arm for him once his hands were freed.

Iruka looked questioningly at Sasuke who was maneuvering his arms as he was, but quickly relaxed as he saw the raven scoot even closer to him now that his arm was out of the way.

Sasuke rested his head softly down on Iruka's shoulder and lovingly draped Iruka's arm that he had taken across his back; prompting Iruka to hold him close as Sasuke buried his face in the side of Iruka's chest.

"Do you remember what Itachi's shirt said in class today? It said 'scars are tattoos with better stories.' I truly believe that to be true, Iruka," Sasuke said seriously once he raised his head up a little so he could see Iruka's face.

"Scars are scars and that's all they are. The only thing that they mean…is that you've been somewhere, done something, and learned a good lesson or two from life," Sasuke added; the overall need to comfort Iruka was vastly consuming him.

He needed to make Iruka feel better; be responsible for any kind of boost to Iruka's morale…hopefully bring him some happiness out of his gloom.

At these words, Iruka tilted his head down to meet Sasuke's gaze that was directed up at him; genuine humility and gratitude was present in his pleasant, chocolate eyes.

Iruka closed his eyes, gave a small smiled, and whispered, "Do you really think so?"

Sasuke smiled as well; humbled by Iruka's need for reassurance. As strong as he was, Iruka was practically starving for just a kind word or two- something Sasuke was all too willing to supply him with.

"I do," Sasuke confirmed as he laid his head back down on Iruka's shoulder; this time also placing his hand on top of Iruka's warm chest to continue holding him close- loving that Iruka was still hugging him tightly as well.

Everything felt right; just so impossibly bittersweet and perfect that neither of them wanted the night of caring words and soft, bedroom voices to end; as if was some distant escape from all else that configured a harsher reality.

"What about that one across your face? Must have been pretty bad…"Sasuke commented; wanting to run his fingertips over the horizontal line of repaired flesh that ran over Iruka's cheekbones and nose; cleanly bisecting his heavenly face.

"…the car accident," was all Iruka responded to that question; knowing that Sasuke would immediately pick up on his meaning behind it.

Sasuke did and felt that same twinge of irrevocable, vicarious pain stab his heart upon learning of another damaging blow that Iruka was dealt from that car accident that took his parents' lives from him.

This time, Sasuke could not help himself and said, "I am so sorry, Iruka. That should not have happened to you."

Iruka gulped as he succeeded at pushing away those memories out of his mind fort he time being; intent on not dwelling on them like he had done for the better part of his life.

"Thanks," Iruka mumbled; feeling a bit disconnected from the world at the moment- grateful that Sasuke was there to act a sort of anchor to keep him in check, however.

"May I ask just a few more questions?" Sasuke re-inquired, needing to hear once more that this was okay with Iruka.

"Sure," Iruka replied plainly.

Remarkably, his stoicism and uncaring attitude at first had been slowly giving way to a caring one…he was beginning to appreciate the questions, the interest that Sasuke had in him. Iruka was not too far off from recognizing that he would answer just about anything Sasuke asked him. Something about Sasuke knowing these things about him…made him happy.

"What was the worst fight you've ever gotten into? What was it like?" Sasuke asked, legitimately curious about what Iruka's previous, childhood fights had been like, as well as if Iruka had gotten hurt at all.

"Well…it happened a long time ago when my parents were still alive and I was still in karate. I was walking home from a friend's house one evening when a neighborhood boy suddenly ran up on me; taking a swing at me. He missed because he was being too reckless, but it still pissed me off. I chased him down…and when I caught up with him, I just started wailing on him. All my lessons in my martial arts classes; all my discipline was forgotten about in an instant- I remember just totally losing it; the only thought going through my head was to make that guy pay."

"He tried to run away from me, but he was too slow- he was crying and bleeding and hysterical, and I easily caught back up with him. I remember feeling such rage from everything that I took him by his hair and just started banging his head against a nearby car bumper…," Iruka explained before too many memories suddenly caught up with him and he raised his free hand to his face and covered his eyes miserably; still vividly remembering how that young boy had begged him to stop.

Sasuke gulped upon hearing Iruka's serious story; slightly feeling a bit of fear course through him from being so close to someone who had done something like that to someone before. Sasuke pushed that fear away and remembered the vow he had made with himself to remain resilient with Iruka; to hear with an unbiased ear everything Iruka had to tell him no matter what.

He would still care for him regardless the tale.

"…I could have killed him, Sasuke…the only reason I didn't was because some of my neighbors came in time to pull me off of him…" Iruka reflected sadly, remorsefully- every bit as regretful for that day then the actual day it happened.

"Is that why you are so hard on yourself, then? ...because you feel bad about your past?" Sasuke asked quietly, fearing that he might be pushing Iruka too far, but still dying to know his truths; to reach that special level of knowing someone in which things are openly shared and confided to each other.

Without a moment's hesitation, Iruka responded, "Yes. I guess I'm trying to…atone…for everything. I'm not proud of that fight, or any others…so…I just…"

Iruka trailed off, finding it too difficult to put into words about how he had been trying to live each day as nobly as he could so it may serve as some kind of repentance for his sins; his crimes; his unsavory past deeds.

Knowing that Iruka was struggling with his thoughts, Sasuke inched upwards from his spot, slowly bringing himself closer to Iruka's troubled face- a sad smile gracing his luscious lips as he shared in Iruka's pain and hardships.

Everything that Iruka had told Sasuke about; all his recollections of trials and tribulations-everything involving death, fighting others, fighting himself- all of it explained why Iruka was the way he was.

Iruka's silence was because he did not know what to say to people; afraid of their judgment; afraid of their commitment since he had never known it before. Iruka's almost persecuting daily training was because fighting was the only thing he was familiar with- the only constant that had remained in his life.

Iruka's eyes widened a bit as Sasuke placed a sympathetic hand on the side of his tanned face; lovingly rubbing his thumb over Iruka's scarred cheekbone as his usually stunning black eyes had a certain tender quality to them amidst the equally inky bedroom as he gazed into Iruka's chocolate orbs.

"You don't have to fight alone anymore, Iruka," Sasuke stated firmly as he gingerly swept his fingers into Iruka's silken hair; brushing it behind his ear and away from his beautiful face.

"But…I…"Iruka mumbled incoherently; feeling so helplessly lost and completely taken in by Sasuke's warm hand on his cheek caressing ever-so delicately as if he was made out of glass- a feeling he was not at all used to; as well as the kind, mesmerizing stare that Sasuke was inflicting upon him.

With no more words being said by either one, Sasuke slowly dipped his black, spiky head down; closing his eyes as he did so; and gently pressed his soft, supple lips to Iruka's.

As soon as Iruka felt Sasuke's mouth cover his own, all his relived anguish and self-despair began to dwindle away; something else taking it place within him- the thought striking the Umino that Sasuke's sweet lips seemed to be some kind of cure.

Iruka's own eyes slid shut as well as he shyly encircled his arms loosely around Sasuke's slender waist; effectively pressing their chests together with more pressure, as his world; previously full of such hopeless thoughts and begrudging obligations; was now only focused on Sasuke's perfect lips as they moved against his own.

As Sasuke continued to demonstrate such a degree of caring and understanding with the bittersweet manner in which he was kissing Iruka; coupled with the truly intoxicating way both of his slender hands were gently cradling Iruka's strong jaw so that his fingers were tangling themselves in glossy, mocha-colored hair; Iruka tightened his embrace around the younger Uchiha as his normally warring emotions were rendered into a feathery whisper inside his mind- his steadfast mentality quickly slipping into a consoling nothingness where none of his problems existed….ever.

Sasuke smiled against Iruka's velvety-soft lips once he felt Iruka's strong, scarred arms wrap around him; obviously not wanting to let go; and then proceeded to lightly run the tip of his warm tongue against Iruka's bottom lip- just asking the older, but broken man for permission to deepen their kiss.

Iruka obliged immediately; feeling a bit drunk off Sasuke's personal, unique taste and opened his mouth to let Sasuke slip his own tongue inside his warm cavern. Two soft, wet muscles instantly came into contact in between their parted lips and began slowly sweeping along each other; creating skillfully leisurely strokes against the other to elicit noises and feelings of sparkling, candy-sweet pleasure.

Sasuke groaned softly into Iruka's mouth and craned his next slightly over to a side to be able to intensify their myriad of slow, passionate kisses; positively in love with how tender and relaxed Iruka's kisses actually were, which was in sharp contract to the rather harsh and uncaring façade he put up to the rest of the world.

Iruka's arms tightened around Sasuke's back; certain that he would not hurt the younger man against him but just wanting to squeeze him a bit more; as his long fingers pulled at the warm flesh on Sasuke's taut back- almost as if he had to reassure himself that Sasuke was real; that this was really happening.

Strokes of tongue against tongue, followed by a slow and gentle closing of lips after they retracted their tongues so they may kiss each others' lips once more was absolutely lulling both men into a wonderful, dream-like trance where nothing else mattered except for the other person- each other's loving and impossibly delicate kisses were cleansing to the other- beautiful as they were received.

Iruka felt his long-since forgotten heart warm and swell inside his chest; so much so that he briefly wondered if it was going to explode; as Sasuke worked his magic, his indescribable remedy to years of his life. Sasuke, in turn, was totally humbled and touched that he was able to kiss and show such affection to someone so deserving and remarkable; a true diamond in the rough that had the power to take his breath away.

Sasuke purred appreciatively into Iruka's mouth from Iruka gripping his back so firmly, so desperately, before he reluctantly pulled his tingling lips away from the older man's lips with a soft, wet smack- the thought immediately coming to him that he would not mind it in the least if Iruka was to hold onto him like that forever.

Sasuke knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to be able to take care of Iruka; to always be supportive and helpful, kind and reliable- a source of strength to the dark-skinned man that did not come from training and lessons. Sasuke wanted to tangibly replace all of Iruka's pain in his life, and bring him joy…see him smile.

"I'm glad I invited myself to stay the night," Sasuke commented lightheartedly with a pseudo-shy expression and smirk, still keeping his face only about two inches away from Iruka's as he carefully freed his hands from Iruka's liquid silk hair to place them by his head to somewhat lift himself off the older man.

Sasuke and Iruka both chuckled at Sasuke's joke; Sasuke feeling his chest ache in restrained glee from hearing Iruka's soft, cheery laugh as his eyes shone with that familiar, gorgeous serenity and peace.

"Me too," Iruka admitted honestly but quietly as he brought a hand from around Sasuke's back to Sasuke's porcelain white face, and affectionately brushed some of the short, black bangs out of his equally dark eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the loving gesture; quickly catching Iruka's raised hand in his own to keep it pressed to the side of his face, to which he began cutely nuzzling into.

Iruka was positive his heart skipped a beat or two as he watched, as if in some surreal daze, Sasuke rub his cheek into Iruka's large palm- the scene quickly reminding Iruka of his love-sick kitten in the other room- as Sasuke loved the warmth and texture and overall being that Iruka's calloused flesh presented.

"Sasuke…"slipped from Iruka's mouth on its own; Iruka not knowing why he just whispered Sasuke's name into the bleakness of his dark bedroom…but there it was.

Sasuke stopped his sweet ministrations with a small, knowing smile- he knew why Iruka spoke his name- before he placed a quick kiss to Iruka's lips, and then laid completely flat against Iruka's body; resting his head on Iruka's muscled chest.

"Good night, Iruka," Sasuke said simply; his little smile still in place as he settled a bit more into the hard, solid warmth of the fighter's body that Iruka possessed; already in love with how it moved even in the slightest with each, steadied breath Iruka took as it was rapidly rocking him to a comfortable sleep.

"…good night," Iruka said; a bit overwhelmed by everything that had been happening as his brain was finally able to catch up with him now that Sasuke was lying on top of him rather than shattering everything he had ever known by kissing him.

Iruka blinked and curved one side of his mouth into a half-smile as he gazed down warmly at the top of Sasuke's head; his jet black hair camouflaging in with the rest of the darkness of his room save for the slight blue sheen that some of the slits of moonlight were able to illuminate to his attention.

"...no one as beautiful as you...should have to be so sad...all...the time..." Sasuke mumbled mindlessly against Iruka's chest as sleep was overtaking the better part him; his out-of-nowhere comment ringing of heart-felt praise of the dark-skinned man that instantly took the breath right out of Iruka's lungs.

What was more was Iruka had felt Sasuke breath those sleep-induced words against his heated flesh…had felt them reverberate throughout him as soon as they were spoken.

However, as quickly as it had come it was gone as Sasuke then fell completely asleep; breathing heavily in and out of his nose while his mouth was open a bit as he slept deeply on top of Iruka.

Iruka was startled by Sasuke's half-conscious statement; the thought immediately registering that maybe Sasuke did not know what he was saying; but then that tiny worry quickly gave way to a pleasant contentment as he watched his precious guest sleep soundly on top of his chest with his perfect lips parted and lovely, dark hair draped across his forehead.

Lie or not, Iruka was perfectly happy with just letting himself believe that Sasuke had meant what he had said.

With that being his last, solid thought before Iruka let sleep claim him as well, he smiled softly once more at nothing in particular and then closed his eyes.

The next morning, Iruka was still half-asleep as he rolled over onto his stomach; hugging his pillow tighter to his face to ward of the sleep-threatening sunlight streaming in through his shaded windows.

Suddenly, Iruka's eyes shot open as two simple, but alarming thoughts dawned on his refreshed but still sleepy mind- he was able to roll on his stomach, and he was alone in his bedroom.

Forgetting his secret longing to just remain in bed, Iruka sprang out of underneath his thick covers; readjusting his twisted waistband of his cotton drawstring pants once he was standing.

Iruka's heart was thumping painfully in his chest; miserable, self-defeating thoughts already stabbing through his brain as he briskly walked out of his room and towards the kitchen.

However, as soon as Iruka was making his way down his hallway, a certain smell assaulted his nose; a thick and hearty kind of smell that made his mouth water and brain momentarily stop in its frustrations.

Iruka slowed his pace as he approached his kitchen; sizzling and sputtering noises of butter and oil being cooked filling his sensitive ears as he almost reduced himself to tip-toeing the rest of the way.

"Morning," Sasuke greeted with a friendly smile from over his shoulder to Iruka, who froze instantly once he finally put all the pieces of the puzzle together and fully beheld the relieving, heart-warming sight in front of him.

Iruka sighed out the last of his worries.

Sasuke; dressed in another pair of Iruka's cotton drawstring, nighttime pants and black hair in complete disarray; was standing over Iruka's stove, cooking what seemed to be a gracious breakfast for the both of them.

Sasuke was currently scrambling the eggs he had had cooking in butter and cheese in a large, metal pan, while a big, round plate on the counter next to him was stacked full of pancakes.

Iruka scratched the back of his head; messing up his bed-head even further; as he watched Sasuke cook and maneuver around in his kitchen like it was the most natural thing in the world to him- the dark-skinned man just in awe and feeling a sort of guilty surprise since he had originally thought that Sasuke had left his apartment.

Yet here he was…doing something nice for Iruka.

Iruka felt like he owed Sasuke an apology; even if it was just for the thoughts that he had had about him.

"Um…morning, Sasuke. Did you uh…did you sleep well?" Iruka asked bashfully; the current situation beginning to make him feel a little uncomfortable as he just had to stand aside and let Sasuke take care of everything.

With surprising fervor and cheeriness, Sasuke replied as he was holding the pan in one hand over two, adjacent green and blue plates; scraping the scrambled eggs equally onto them, "Very well, actually. Bacon should be done now, so it's time to eat!"

In all truth and honesty, Sasuke felt excited and giddy at the moment. He could easily sense Iruka's shock at having breakfast being served to him; no questions asked; so it brought him great joy that he was able to surprise him with something thoughtful-knowing that Iruka would be touched at the gesture.

Iruka could not completely wrap his head around everything just yet, but he did understand a few, key things: Sasuke was still there…and he just said 'eat', so Iruka began approaching Sasuke who was finishing dividing up the strips of perfectly cooked bacon onto their plates.

As soon as Sasuke handed Iruka his plate full of delicious breakfast food all made by him without Iruka even knowing, the dark-skinned man decided to say something serious to the raven.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I really appreciate…well…everything," Iruka confessed with a stern gaze and a dry throat; wanting so much to be able to say that he really was thankful for the kind words last night, the kisses they shared, the closeness, and how Sasuke was still with him and had just made him something to eat.

Sasuke smirked and ran a hand through his disheveled, somewhat greasy hair before he sort of settled for a more serious expression and replied, "Anytime."

Iruka gulped at the offer; the mental scenario playing out in his head within a few seconds of how he would simply love it if the rest of his nights were spent like last night.

The two of them brought their heavy and brightly colored plates over to the couch where they proceeded to lazily plop down to begin eating and relaxing.

As Iruka freed a hand from underneath his plate; his mouth full of cheesy, scrambled eggs; to reach beside him for the television remote, Sasuke suddenly chimed, "Oh yeah! I finally saw your cat. When I got up earlier and went to the bathroom, she was waiting outside the door for me, meowing and stuff."

Sasuke chuckled and Iruka blushed as he ate another forkful of steaming, syrupy pancake; laughing in his throat at the story.

"Yep, that's Hamtaro…what a brat," Iruka commented after he swallowed and reach forward again for the remote to change the channel on the television to something other than news.

"She is not a brat; she loves me," Sasuke laughed again as he crunched on his crispy bacon; the food on both their plates quickly disappearing as the two relishing in the light, humorous conversation and idle television-watching.

Iruka rolled his eyes dramatically and chuckled as well as he ate until he was full and could not eat anymore off his plate; setting it down upon his glass coffee table once he was through.

Sasuke was still eating his breakfast, but Iruka decided to comment anyway about the meal as he said with a rub of his stomach, "It all was very good, Sasuke- thanks again."

Sasuke gave a little 'mhmm' around the last of his food in his mouth before he set his own, empty plate down on the table to join Iruka's.

"You know, as weird as it sounds, Hamtaro helped me realize something this morning as I was cooking all this," Sasuke began; quite quizzically which made Iruka raise an eyebrow questioningly at his smirking, confusing guest.

"My cat…helped you realize something?" Iruka reiterated, purposefully stressing the word 'realize' because, as far as he knew, his kitten could not speak the last time he checked.

Sasuke was not perturbed in the least by Iruka's little verbal jab as he explained his point with all sincerity and patience.

"Yep. Now don't laugh, but I remembered how you said that you picked her up from the street; meaning that she was a stray. Well, that got me thinking about something," Sasuke continued; Iruka listening intently as Sasuke's words were becoming more and more shy and heartfelt at the same time, "I realized that you had to take her in- you saw something in the little fuzzball and you took her into your home, where you show her love and kindness and just all-around take care of her."

"Well, sure…but…"Iruka attempted but was stopped as Sasuke raised a tolerant hand for silence so that he may continue.

"All she needed was love, and now that little cat is the happiest thing on the planet right now, "Sasuke exaggerated for emphasis with a light chuckle; making Iruka smile as he thought endearingly about his lazy pet, "…but still…she first started out a stray, with no home…and no hope."

Upon hearing how Sasuke chose to finish up that observation, Iruka's heart grew heavy, but he listened anyway- always his stronger suit, listening, rather than speaking.

"You are just like how she was, Iruka," Sasuke surmised solemnly as his black eyes bore passionately into Iruka's half-lidded brown ones, "Right now, you're…alone and…probably not hoping for anyone to save you…but…"

Iruka gulped; his mind and soul chipping away with every word coming out of Sasuke's mouth- not because they were hurtful, but because they were true.

"But I think all you need is for someone to take you in…and love you," Sasuke concluded; his own heart ready to leap out of his throat as he recognized that his coal-colored gaze must have been merciless to Iruka who had still maintained his stare throughout his entire speech.

As soon as he had finished, however, Iruka dropped his gaze as he looked at the couch cushion in between them; trying to find words, trying to find anything inside him that was still together and solid.

There was not, though…because…Sasuke was right.

Sasuke could not bear seeing Iruka not being able to look him in the eye, so he slid across the space that separated them; whatever was on the television long forgotten about; as he tenderly slipped his hand inside one of Iruka's open palms.

Their fingers interlaced automatically-Sasuke needing that reassurance that he did not just push Iruka away with his words, while Iruka was silently drawing strength from their contact as he quietly deduced that he loved Sasuke's hand in his.

Breaking the fragile silence; and somewhat surprising Sasuke; Iruka softly commented mildly with a growing, sad smile, "So…I guess you saw something in this stray…?"

Sasuke smiled comfortingly and squeezed Iruka's tanned hand tightly in his own milky white one; prompting Iruka to finally look up and meet Sasuke warm gaze with his own naturally sleepy-looking, brown eyes; before the raven stated solidly, " Yeah…I guess I do."

_Author's Note_: More on the way; probably one, final chapter…or something. School is totally getting in the way of my progress, I should note. Any takers to burn it down for me? Huh? Huh?? Anyone? No one…? Fine. D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Okay…I'm okay, I just need to calm down; I just need to….uhh" Iruka said almost inaudibly to himself as he nervously paced the small distance his kitchen offered, "…I just need to clear my head."

Sasuke was currently using Iruka's shower; for after which Iruka had laid out some of his smaller sized clothes for the younger man on his bed as he waited less-than-patiently out in the living room and kitchen area, pacing between them like a caged animal.

After their breakfast together; which ended up having the capacity and context to turn Iruka's very world upside down; Iruka had gotten dressed, still clean from last night, while Sasuke was to freshen up at his leisure.

For the fourth time since Sasuke had gone into the back of his apartment a little over half an hour ago, Iruka automatically and mindlessly pulled his hair tie out of his hair, but only to grab his glossy, brown locks back up and wrap the elastic band around it once more.

Iruka was surprised how crazy he was going from his separation from Sasuke; his head constantly having to remind the rest of him that it was just temporary and that Sasuke would be right out, while his heart argued and kept crying out for Sasuke's gentle touch and words as soon as possible.

"Urgh!" Iruka voiced exasperatedly; feeling like he was going insane from his gripping, clinging need to be around Sasuke-like he was going to die slowly if he could not be with him.

Thankfully, tearing him from his warring, torturous thoughts, Iruka heard a small 'mew' from down on the floor in the living room.

Iruka stepped out of the blinding light of his kitchen, switching it off once he was out, and walked into his living room where he knew Hamtaro would be.

A little ways away from his coffee table on the light-colored, carpeted floor, Hamtaro was biting and tugging at a spare sock that had long been deemed the 'cat sock' since Iruka could not find the sock's match to make it a pair.

Iruka smirked at his adorable grey and white colored kitten, who looked so impossibly small in the middle of the largest, and most empty room the apartment encompassed; just merrily playing to her little heart's content with her beloved toy.

Iruka sighed, defeated by the heart-melting sight, and walked over to his busy, feisty kitten and sat down on the floor next to her- Hamtaro trapping the sock in its paws and tiny teeth before raising her hind legs to deliver more fierce blows to the poor, cotton sock.

Iruka watched his kitten for a moment more before lying down on his side; resting his head on the palm of his bent arm as his other hand wrestled the sock away from her grasp so she would have to fight for it.

Iruka chuckled as Hamtaro pounced time and time again; none to any avail; at the slightly holey sock that Iruka kept just out of his pet's reach.

"You're happy here, aren't you?" Iruka whispered to his kitten; a thought suddenly manifesting deeply within the dark-skinned man, "I mean…if what happened to you, happens to me…I'll be happy, too…right?"

"I hope so," Sasuke chimed in from behind Iruka; casually leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway; making Iruka instantly deduce that Sasuke had been there a while and had probably heard everything he had just said to his kitten.

"Sasuke…I…um…" Iruka blanked; due in large part to the fact that Sasuke was only wearing a pair of Iruka's black boxer shorts, which were just a touch too big for him as they draped teasingly off his slender, narrow hips.

Sasuke smiled at Iruka's loss of words, as tiny droplets of cooling shower water fell from the spiky ends of his black hair and trickled down his leanly-muscled, marble flesh- the lower the lines of water moved down his body, so did Iruka's eyes.

Sasuke's smile widened as he pushed himself off from the wall and began sauntering over to Iruka's still lying, staring form- the dark-skinned college student completely oblivious to the kitten chewing painfully on his hand that still held the sock she had been playing with.

Iruka's daze only intensified as he gawked at Sasuke while he approached him; dark brown eyes positively glued to the all-too alluring way Sasuke's smooth, wet skin stretched and moved gracefully with each careful step he took- all taut sinew and long muscle flexing under flawless, alabaster skin that seemed to just glow with an angelic quality to the Umino.

Sasuke was the best dream Iruka never had.

"I guess I caught your attention," Sasuke laughed at he sank down on the floor in front of Iruka's half-propped up form; feeling encouraged to go ahead and do with what he wanted to do from Iruka's strong gaze since the tanned man did not even know that the tiny scratches the kitten left on his hand were now bleeding.

Iruka blinked, his senses somewhat coming back to him as he watched Sasuke sink down on his knees and carefully pick up his hand; holding it firmly but not painfully in both of his as Sasuke brought it up to his smirking mouth.

Iruka gulped as he could only watch as Sasuke; who through half-lidded eyes; stared back at him while he placed a deliberately slow, chaste kiss on the side of his hand, just under his thumb.

Iruka was surprised to feel that the kiss kind of stung his hand, but then he saw why, as Sasuke slipped his pink tongue in between his lips to lick up the faint traces of Iruka's blood that were left there- his hand was cut.

Iruka's heart melted, piece by painstaking piece, as his breath hitched in his throat once Sasuke used that same skillful tongue to lightly run over the cut on his hand as well, removing the last of the blood that had seeped out, as well as delivering Iruka another jolt of spicy, enjoyable pain.

Too caught up with observing Sasuke all but make love to his large, calloused hand, Iruka was pleasantly shocked when Sasuke suddenly dropped his hand from his pouty lips and all but leapt onto the dark-skinned Umino; effectively pushing the older man to lie on his back as Sasuke swiftly straddled his long, well-toned legs.

"Oof!" Iruka breathed out upon having his weight thrown back and landing hard on the floor; his all-too honed warrior's instincts faintly telling him to push the attacker off and defend himself at once.

However, no onslaught of blows came; no fighting was taking place…just Sasuke; his beautiful, miraculous Sasuke planting kiss after kiss to his exposed neck and jaw line.

Iruka gasped at the sudden flurry of pillow-soft kisses that Sasuke was administering to him, as he felt Sasuke's warm hands slip underneath his grey, cotton T-shirt and hungry roam over his stomach.

Sasuke's fingertips raked against Iruka's washboard abdomen before making their way back up his slender sides; hands massaging his lines of muscle generously as he went.

Iruka groaned from Sasuke's delicious control over him; obligingly to it immediately and dreamily; as Sasuke trailed his kisses up from Iruka's Adam's apple, over his cute, pointed chin, and up to his waiting, tanned lips.

Iruka met Sasuke's intoxicating kiss eagerly as both men parted their lips and immediately began playing with each other's tongue; making it a game of sweeping their own soft tongue against the other before drawing it into their mouth, closing supple lips upon the sensitive muscle, and gently sucking on it until the other was practically purring.

Iruka was currently winning their little game as he was carefully sucking on Sasuke's tongue in between his luscious, warm lips; running his own tongue over it suggestively as the younger man on top of him was being reduced to the consistency of jelly; mewling and whimpering as his hands clutched at Iruka's chest wantonly.

Iruka, in turn, was positively in love with how aggressive Sasuke was being with him; grabbing and clawing at him; needy; as Sasuke continued to praise Iruka's hard-earned stomach muscles with his slender fingers.

Suddenly, Iruka gasped; thereby letting go of Sasuke's tongue from his mouth; as Sasuke roughly scratched down his ribs- the pain and pleasure mixing in and out of each other as they flooded Iruka's brain from such ministrations.

Seizing his opportunity, Sasuke smirked before quickly latching his fingers onto the bottom hem of Iruka's soft, grey shirt; wasting no time and lifting it up and over Iruka's head in one fell swoop- Iruka's slight and current stun working out to Sasuke's advantage.

Sasuke flung the casual article of clothing off to a side and immediately sank back down upon his dark-skinned fighter- his mouth dying to finally taste Iruka's caramel-colored flesh as Sasuke let ran his tongue all over Iruka's chest; his spiky, slightly damp raven locks tickling Iruka's cheeks in the process.

Iruka raised his hands up to the midnight hair in his field of vision, threading his fingers through the liquid silk tresses gently, lovingly as he groaned from having Sasuke adoringly explore his chest with tongue and hands; each one overlapping the other in the cleansing pleasure Iruka felt from it all.

"Mmm…Sasuke," Iruka whispered quietly; appreciative of every little thing that Sasuke did to him; especially as the raven-haired young man slowly crept downwards upon the older man placing solid, wet kisses down the sculpt muscles adorning Iruka's abdomen.

Iruka wiggled around a bit from how over-sensitive his flesh was becoming due to Sasuke worshipping his body; his nerves positively on fire from feeling those perfect lips upon his naked skin again and again.

Sasuke chuckled from how cute Iruka acted when he was tickled and quickly glanced back up to his scarred, deadly handsome boyfriend's face before continuing with his task.

Iruka noticed the momentary pause is Sasuke's kisses and craned his head downward to search Sasuke's features that he knew would be looking right back up at him.

He was only half-right, however, as he was only allowed but a glimpse at Sasuke's gorgeous flushed, smirking face before the raven hastily inched down Iruka's black pants; his head dipped down low as he cast his warm breath over Iruka's slowly-being-exposed skin.

Iruka gulped once more as he watched Sasuke pull his loose-fitting black cotton pants; worn only when relaxing; with effortless ease to let his growing arousal spring free in all his erotic beauty and glory.

Iruka opened his mouth to say something to Sasuke; probably a shy question of sorts; but those words died early in his throat upon feeling Sasuke wrap his mouth around Iruka's hardening flesh, swallowing Iruka's throbbing cock with only a touch of trouble.

"Holy shit…"Iruka moaned as he let his head fall back down on the floor with a small 'thud' as he, again, lifted his hands up to Sasuke's hair; needing to touch the younger man that was delivering so much pleasure to him.

Sasuke 'mmm'ed around Iruka's rock hard cock as he relished in the feeling of Iruka's long, strong fingers carding through his short mane as he strategically swirled his tongue around the enflamed, pink head; purposefully tasting Iruka's salty, pearly precome that had beaded at the tip.

Iruka groaned and sighed his approval as his fingers tightened on their own accord in Sasuke's hair; every solid inch of Iruka desperate to feel more of Sasuke's warm, inviting mouth on his receptive member.

Knowingly, Sasuke slipped the entire head of Iruka's cock into his mouth and lightly, torturously nibbled on it with his teeth- the slight pain on somewhere so responsive was Heaven to Iruka who groaned low in his throat from the ministration.

Loving all the positively delectable sexual noises and curses he was able to elicit from the older, usually stoic man, Sasuke obligingly lowered his mouth down Iruka's length; taking him inch by sweet, throbbing inch as Iruka arched his back a little off the floor from being almost completely sheathed down Sasuke's warm throat.

Sasuke's hands immediately went to grab Iruka's hips as to keep him in place while the Uchiha began making a steady, but leisured pace of raising and lowering his head; taking in and letting go of Iruka's weeping member from in between his supple lips; all the while digging his nails into Iruka's waist for added pleasure to the Umino.

Iruka was fighting with himself, however, as everything Sasuke did to him sent his mind frenzied. So, in a brief bout of being overwhelmed by so much sexual desire, Iruka bolted upright; releasing one of his hands from Sasuke's hair to plant firmly on the floor behind him to keep himself sitting in the position while his other hand remained buried in black locks as he gently pushed Sasuke's head back down into his lap every time those lips were about at his tip.

"God…Sasuke…"Iruka mumbled, somewhat brain-dead as he half-wanted this to last forever as well as half-wanted to make love to the younger man without a moment's hesitation…hard.

However, as soon as those words left Iruka's mouth, Sasuke let Iruka's cock slip from his mouth; his trademark smirk that shone with enough wickedness as much as beauty twisted his swollen lips.

"You just let me do everything, 'Ruka," Sasuke teased as he carefully peeled himself off of Iruka to stand up-Iruka's half-lidded and glazed eyes twinkling a bit from Sasuke's sudden 'sex only' nickname for him as his lips parted cutely.

Right in front of Iruka's sitting form, Sasuke teasingly pulled down the boxer shorts (that were Iruka's) down his waist and even further down his lean, milky thighs; making a show of his stripping by craning his back and jutting out a hip with every tug at the fabric until the article of clothing could just fall down his legs and onto the floor.

Iruka unconsciously licked his lips as he watched Sasuke strip off the last of his clothes before him; freeing his straining erection the moment he did so that was right in front of Iruka's face.

While patience was one of Iruka's stronger points, he mentally decided with himself that this was, indeed, his limit; as he quickly seized both of Sasuke's narrow, perfectly portioned hipbones in his hands and swallowed Sasuke's entire length down his throat.

Sasuke arched his body and tossed his head back; a loud, breathy moan escaping his lips as he was suddenly engulfed by so much passionate, wet heat.

Iruka tightly closed his lips around the base of Sasuke's cock, applying just enough suction that made Sasuke's hands go into his hair-pulling his hair tie out at once- and grip the base of his neck as the Uchiha was quickly turning into a standing pile of mush.

Iruka hummed his approval of the taste of Sasuke's dripping sex as he began bobbing his head along the solid length; his tongue curling around the sensitive underside as he did so, which made his sweet Uchiha groan and tug affectionately on his brown locks.

"Ohh…please don't stop…"Sasuke panted, his body wanting to close around the pleasure that Iruka was giving him, but he dared not move so he could still feel every bit of Iruka's warm, talented mouth enveloping his hard length as his Umino performed a similar clawing down Sasuke's sides as he worked on Sasuke's cock.

Knowing what needed to be done for their lovemaking to continue, Sasuke freed his right hand from Iruka's impossibly soft hair; Iruka immediately looking up to the raven once he felt the loss, but still with Sasuke's cock in between his lips; and saw Sasuke look down to meet his gaze.

Taking him by surprise; which made his own cock jump and send another electric jolt into his stomach; Iruka watched Sasuke erotically slip his middle and ring fingers inside his mouth-Sasuke purposefully letting Iruka see his tongue lave and lick all over his slender fingers before plunging them fully into his mouth, just like he did with his member only a moment ago.

Iruka's fingers tightened on the tops of Sasuke's thighs as he held only the very tip of Sasuke's cock in his mouth while he watched, transfixed, as the raven removed his slick, glistening fingers from his mouth and slowly brought them behind himself.

Sasuke hissed in slight pain, but then groaned as Iruka let his teeth lightly play along Sasuke's engorged head before licking the afflicted area as an apology; before the Uchiha moaned loudly upon slipping one of his moistened fingers inside his entrance.

Iruka could see Sasuke's hand pressed up against his round, firm ass from underneath Sasuke's balls, and knew instantly what Sasuke was doing –the very thought making Iruka's cock drip with precome again as the Umino swallowed down Sasuke's length once more to enhance his pleasure and take his mind off any pain.

"Fuck…'Ruka…just like that…"Sasuke breathed as he worked another finger inside himself slowly; his other hand still in Iruka's hair gripping the strands tightly as he received too many sensations at the same time.

Iruka was more than happy to comply with whatever Sasuke said at this point as he deep-throated Sasuke's pulsating cock over and over; Sasuke's moans only getting louder and louder; echoing off the barren walls; as he continued to stretch himself.

Sasuke soon added a third and final finger and arched his back into his hand as he gave a silent scream; the move making his cock slip out of Iruka's mouth, which prompted the dark-skinned man to look up fully and witness his Uchiha looking positively divine in his unbridled pleasure.

Sasuke carefully removed his fingers from himself before taking hold of both of Iruka's broad, scarred shoulders for support as he mindfully lowered himself down onto Iruka's lap; Iruka immediately wrapping his arms around the young man's back to help him with the transition.

Iruka eyes never left Sasuke's lovely, pink-tinted face; constantly searching for any signs of regret or remorse; as he felt the tip of his throbbing cock push and prod against Sasuke's stretched entrance- Sasuke almost sitting fully in Iruka's lap.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip as his grip tightened on Iruka's shoulders as he applied a bit more force behind his shove downwards; making the tight muscles around his entrance expand until they gave way and allow the thick head of Iruka's member to slip inside of him.

As soon as he was breached, Sasuke moaned which turned into a dark growl in his throat from the sharp, initial pain that threatened him before he continued inching downwards upon Iruka's cock until he was sitting fully on top of Iruka's muscled thighs.

Iruka's mouth had been hanging open as he watched Sasuke impale himself on his own cock; letting out a breathy groan pass his lips upon feeling just his sensitive head be squeezed by Sasuke's unbelievably tight heat- loving how his raven would pout and gasp the further down he seated himself.

Iruka's mind had momentarily switched off once he was fully sheathed inside Sasuke; the raven-haired young man's arms flying around his shoulders somewhat snapping him back to blissfully erotic reality.

"Sasuke…"Iruka breathed; it was a plea- a desperate beg to be able to move as he felt his body was about to do so anyway on its own accord from being inside something so inviting.

Iruka was pretty sure at this point that he knew he would never get enough of feeling the glorious texture of inside Sasuke's firm ass, as the hot, rippled cavern seemed to stroke his cock without any true movement whatsoever; like Sasuke was trying to pull him in even deeper without even doing so.

"S'okay, 'Ruka," Sasuke whispered as he also wrapped his lithe legs around Iruka's waist; secretly loving how he was fully embracing Iruka with all limbs, as it was almost maddening to the Uchiha how much he wanted to be closer to the Umino.

No more needed to be said to the dark-skinned college student as he carefully shifted his hips back; slightly pulling his begging length out of Sasuke before the eager raven slammed himself back down in Iruka's lap- filling himself completely once again.

At that, Iruka threw his head back and moaned as the warm, moist vice squeezed around his entire length wantonly, as Sasuke whimpered and ducked his head down to rest his forehead on Iruka's collarbone- the gesture somewhat humbling to the Umino.

Finally feeling more used to Iruka's large member inside of him, Sasuke began rolling his hips; smoothly, slowly grinding his body into Iruka's as he fucked himself on Iruka's cock- Iruka's low, timbered moans immediately following as he let Sasuke have his way with him for a moment more. However, it was not long until Iruka began bucking his hips up to meet Sasuke's deliciously hot thrusts and shifts on top of him; each one made in such a sensuous way to coax sweet release- Sasuke's throaty moans filling his ears and heating his blood in the process as well.

Iruka's hands greedily roamed the expanse of Sasuke back; stroking up and down the curved, heated flesh before finally seizing Sasuke's supple ass that seemed to fit perfectly in his hands-using his own strength to add more force and rigor to their lovemaking as he pushed and pulled Sasuke's ass in such a way that made the younger man's insides stroke his length almost too good.

As soon as Iruka began taking more control over the pace of their lovemaking; as well as Sasuke's body in general; the Uchiha's moans grew louder, more erotic as he graciously let Iruka move him up and down his hard length as he saw fit-Iruka practically using Sasuke as he pleased…much to the raven's utter delight.

"Fuck, 'Ruka….so good…" Sasuke whimpered breathlessly, almost incoherently as Iruka was now holding very little back in terms of strength and overall feral, animalistic force as Sasuke was slammed repeatedly onto Iruka's bronze lap; each time making Sasuke see bright, brilliant stars as his prostate was struck accordingly.

Judging from the frantic speed with which Iruka was shoving his cock into Sasuke's ass, Sasuke quickly mentally registered that Iruka was approaching his climax. With that being one of few thoughts to make it in his mind, Sasuke freed a desperate hand from around Iruka's sweating, glistening tanned shoulders and reached down in between their grinding, warm bodies; seizing his own neglected member at once.

Furiously, Sasuke pumped himself in time with Iruka's mind-blowing thrusts and; despite not having said much throughout their sex thus far due to chronic failure of solid transmissions of messages from brain to mouth; Sasuke forced himself to choke out, "'Ruka…say my name…when you come…please…"

Iruka was only astounded by such a request for but a brief moment, though his intense, almost brutal thrusts inside the hot, perfect body adorning his own never ceased for one second- the urge to reach climax with Sasuke controlling his every wish, whim, and fiber.

Iruka was so close, just teetering on his rapidly approaching edge, so he hastily lifted one hand up from Sasuke's ass to grab a fistful of midnight tresses; pulling it back so Sasuke's head tilted upwards; and crushed their lips together-muffling his pants and Sasuke's loud cries of pure, unrestrained pleasure.

Sasuke's hand sped up stroking his own member upon being so forcefully kissed by Iruka; that last bit of extra passion just enough to push him over his already delicate edge as he moaned into Iruka's open mouth and simultaneously spilled his seed in between their gliding, rubbing bodies- spurts of Sasuke's warm, white essence artistically stringing all over both men's chests and stomachs.

"Oh shit…Sasuke…!" Iruka crescendo-ed; the Uchiha's name being much louder than any other words he had spoken as he moaned loudly upon feeling the last of his willpower and sanity pleasantly leave him as he came long and hard inside Sasuke's body; effectively filling the younger man to the brim with his thick, pearly essence.

Sasuke arched his body almost dangerously far as he felt Iruka coat his clenching, tender insides with his seed; the delicious warmth and connection that he felt from it was incredibly addicting to the love-struck Uchiha currently being cradled in Iruka's strong, hideously scarred arms as they just sort of rocked together to ride out the last of their euphoric pulls of ecstasy.

Suddenly, as Sasuke thought he was bent over far enough to practically lay down on the floor, he was gently lifted back up to Iruka's waiting embrace- one which he gladly accepted right away as he encircled his tired arms loosely around Iruka's neck and buried his face in the side of his neck- the two still remaining connected.

Iruka's arms found their way around his back once more with such gentleness it almost prompted Sasuke to tear up from such compassion- no words being said by either one, as they did not know exactly what could even be said to the other at the moment; as well they both were just enjoying the undisturbed peace that was filling and blessing their souls.

These were the moments; the ones not torn up by words and reckless thoughts; that Iruka truly treasured the most as he held a panting Sasuke in his warm and tender hug; just loving how close they were…as well as how close they had become.

"One more time…Iruka...please, "Sasuke breathed against Iruka's skin; making the darker-skinned man shiver not only from the stimulation but from the meaning of his words, "…make love to me again."

Iruka's chest swelled with love at the words; such words of trust, love, desire…everything no one ever truly gave to him before…and something he recognized he could not live without ever again.

Carefully, amorously Iruka began lowering both of their bodies down on the thankfully soft carpeted floor-Sasuke still in Iruka's arms and the two of them never breaking apart in any way.

Once Iruka had gently placed Sasuke completely down, he freed his arms from underneath Sasuke's body so he could take hold of his raven's shimmering, angelic face that was staring half-lidded up at him with nothing but absolute love and devotion in his eyes.

Iruka smiled briefly before ducking his head down to capture Sasuke's lips in a soft, affectionate kiss; much more delicate than their last kiss; as he slid his hands down Sasuke's slightly shivering, anticipating body.

Sasuke threw his arms around Iruka's neck once more as Iruka quickly but mindfully wrapped Sasuke's legs around his back; making Sasuke's body almost curve upwards for a better reach to the Umino who could not stop gently kissing Sasuke's pouty, rose-petal lips.

Iruka instinctively took hold of each of Sasuke's thighs in his hands; spreading his legs further apart while not letting them slip from around his back as he carefully moved his hips back; making his still-hard erection slip almost completely out of Sasuke's dripping, stretched entrance.

Iruka groaned as he closed his eyes as there was practically no resistance whatsoever inside Sasuke; his insides still freshly wet and lubricated from their previous bout of lovemaking; as he longingly pushed his cock back inside Sasuke; eliciting cat-like purrs from both men at the same time from the slow thrust.

"I love you, Iruka," Sasuke said, his words caught between a low statement and a whisper as they left his kiss-swollen lips to the Umino directly above him; making sweet, slow love to him.

Upon hearing the heavy-hearted confession, Iruka opened his eyes to meet Sasuke's beautiful onyx gaze; his thrusts still painstakingly slow and gentle inside the raven; as he searched his eyes and knew his own were under the same treatment.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Iruka confessed quietly as well; a soft grunt following his sentence right after he said it as he thrust inside Sasuke with a little more force that time.

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes; his parted lips still letting low moans and gasps escape as Iruka continued to slowly make love to him; gradually making that same fire burn and coil low in their groins as they became closer and closer to reaching Heaven once more.

Sasuke was beside himself with how wonderful Iruka was making him feel; every long and deep thrust Iruka made was truly showing of his love he had for the Uchiha because the measured pace of their sex meant that Iruka never wanted it to end- he never wanted them to stop making love and being connected as they were.

Being leisurely rocked to an orgasm made Sasuke feel as if his bones had melted to a fine liquid throughout his body as he curled his slender fingers around glossy, brown locks of Iruka's cascading chocolate hair as the quivering Uchiha came once more all over his stomach with no other stimulation than Iruka's large, throbbing member moving slowly inside of him.

"Oh my God…Iruka…" Sasuke purred; his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he welcomed wave after glorious wave of concentrated pleasure sweep through him from Iruka's careful ministrations-his lips quickly caught in another bittersweet kiss right after he had spoken.

Against Sasuke's lips; while loving the soft scrapes Sasuke's nails were making down his back once he had released his hair; the tanned, scarred fighter breathed, "I love you so much, Sasuke.'

With that, Iruka let himself come one more time inside of Sasuke's warm, sopping ass; filling him once again as Iruka emptied himself of every last drop of his seed that he had- his remarkably controlled thrusts serving to make his orgasm last a little while longer as he moaned and purred his undying appreciation to the Uchiha.

Sasuke obligingly held onto Iruka, hugging his wide back tightly as he rode out his orgasm with subsiding, weakening thrusts- the Uchiha already feeling the aftermath of their consecutive bouts of sex seep slowly out of his entrance and down his slender thighs.

Finally pulling out his softening member from his beloved boyfriend and lover, Iruka all but collapsed on top of Sasuke- the heavy fatigue of over-exertion catching up to him full force; compelling the panting Umino to crave sleep as he rested his head on Sasuke's chest.

Limbs unable and unwilling to disentangle from each other, Sasuke nestled down; settling on the carpet for the moment while holding Iruka snugly in a loving, comforting embrace- an embrace that told Iruka that everything was, for once, perfectly okay.

Total peace- there was nothing to think about, nothing to do, nothing to worry about, no problems…just…tranquility.

Iruka sighed in content as he nuzzled his handsome face further into Sasuke's chest and neck; relishing in the sensations he felt from the Uchiha taking deep, sated breaths.

Suddenly a thought struck Sasuke, making the raven perk up his eyebrows from over the Umino's head.

"You know something…"Sasuke began with a knowing smile clearly evident in his voice as he spoke to his about-asleep lover on top of him, "…Muay Thai class just got a whole lot better."

Iruka lifted his tired head up from Sasuke's collarbone as he felt the Uchiha's chest rumble a little bit from his subtle chuckling; brown eyes scanning over adorably perfect alabaster features that resembled breathtaking Renaissance-style art to the Umino.

"I think you may be right," Iruka commented with a growing, genuine smile of his own with a soft snort at the connotations.

As Sasuke's laughter faded, and his face became more serious, the Uchiha lifted a hand to Iruka's face; gently cupping the tanned flesh in his palm so they maintained eye contact.

Sasuke's big, black eyes that could melt glaciers bore right into Iruka's very core as the younger man solemnly included, "In fact…I think I'm going to love Muay Thai…for as long as I live."

Iruka gulped unconsciously; feeling his heart repeat the same death-prompting procedure of skipping a solid beat or two from Sasuke's heavy, surrealistic words being spoken right to his face- no, to his heart.

Iruka knew what Sasuke was telling him- 'Muay Thai' meant him. As it was all that Iruka knew, took great pride in, and, in fact loved; it is not too much of a stretch to say that Muay Thai really could revert to Iruka as a person.

It was him, defined him; through and through…and Sasuke loved him.

Iruka smiled once more; that shine in his gorgeous mocha eyes that matched his hair made it obvious that Iruka's internal melancholy was immensely breaking; and gave Sasuke a simple, soft kiss on his cheek-Sasuke immediately closing his eyes and nuzzling their faces together affectionately.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Iruka expressed broadly, softly against the Uchiha's pale cheek; too many items already piling in his head of all what he actually could thank the younger Uchiha for – staying by his side, loving him, the sex they just experienced, the kind words that never cease to come from his mouth, his sincere and heart-melting smile he always gave him, the hope he had placed inside him.

Overall, Iruka decided that what he had meant by his thanking of Sasuke was something that wrapped up all of those aforementioned items-something grand and meaningful that encompassed it all that Sasuke truly did for Iruka on a much bigger scale.

Overall, Iruka decided that he had meant to thank Sasuke for giving him a new life.

_Author's Note:_ Anyone want another chapter? I think it could use a bit of an 'after word' or something like that - a sort of a 'check-up' on the Iruka x Sasuke relationship in a near future. Got any thoughts, just let me know. Thanks everyone and kindest regards.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_: Hmm. Last chapter. Took forever, so my apologies…been writing some other crap in between. April knows what I'm talking about…more Neji-stuff. Teehee! Anywho, I had wanted a cleaner, tidier wrap-up with this story…so here it goes at last, yes?

**Chapter Five**

Umino Iruka silently turned his tiny, bronze key in the small, jagged lock in the middle of the golden doorknob to his apartment- every effort being made by the dark-skinned college student not to make any noise whatsoever.

Iruka had returned back home early as per his Business Policy and Strategy course being cancelled at the last minute, which meant he could surprise Sasuke; whom he knew still had to have been doing his usual morning rituals since it was still quite early in the day.

Iruka and Sasuke had been together for five weeks; every day becoming better than the one before it; as Sasuke had moved in about two weeks ago…completely changing Iruka's life in ways he had never even dreamed of.

Iruka had never been happier…though he did wish Sasuke would give Muay Thai class another try, as his raven-haired lover had very noticeably given up the art only after a third class…right in the middle of the lesson, no less. Itachi had not expected anything more, however; as he knew quite well of Sasuke's tendencies of being rather dramatic; so the older Uchiha had made extra-sure to take Iruka aside that embarrassing day at the gym and warn his scar-faced student that Sasuke just does things like that…so he had better have plenty of headache medicine at the ready should they continue their relationship.

Speaking of Muay Thai, Iruka had agreed to take on the role of teaching alongside Itachi on Monday and Wednesday afternoons after school and Saturday mornings. Iruka could not remember the last time he felt like he was truly making a difference with his life; as he was finally able to help others in the best way he knew how- with Muay Thai that was his ultimate passion…his something beautiful to share with everyone else, just as a painter's paintings are typically showcased in museums and such.

Muay Thai was the thing Iruka could do especially well, so being able to harness this fact in light of others' needs humbled the disciplined and recently-made instructor.

Iruka finally felt like he had a firm grasp on what it truly meant to practice Bushido now that he had Sasuke in his life and was teaching Muay Thai to beginners; allowing the fresh faced children to experience what he has experienced while having someone at home to tell all about it at the end of the day.

Having discipline is not measured by how much strife and lonely misery one can endure; as Iruka had originally instilled for himself to maintain his sacrifice; instead it is based on the commitments one hold himself to.

It all made Iruka positively bubble inside just from reflecting upon it all; all his changes that have greatly increased the quality of his life…the many smiling photographs of him and Sasuke decorating his once bare walls serving as a happy testament to that fact.

Upon sliding inside his quiet, cleaner apartment; all thanks to Sasuke again; and hesitantly easing the door closed behind him, Iruka immediately sensed his kitten Hamtaro approaching him- the curious feline, no doubt, trying to see what all the fuss was about.

However, being the wiser, Iruka quickly thrust a finger to his lips and glared pseudo-evilly at the small ball of fur at his feet as he toed off his shoes with some effort - the gesture miraculously hushing the cat up at once.

Iruka needed complete silence to pull off his 'surprise attack' for the love of his life.

However, as Iruka stepped even further into his not-so dull abode; now that colorful, inspiring pieces of contemporary artwork lined his white walls, black-framed photographs of Sasuke and him at various locations around town or even just around the house filled his hallway - joining Iruka's own family pictures - Iruka could not help but notice that it seemed a little…too quiet.

Was Sasuke even still there?

Iruka refrained from just shouting 'hello,' which would utterly ruin his plan should Sasuke really still be there; so Iruka only delivered a quick scratch to his tanned, scarred nose and then proceeded down the hall to his right to go to his room to change.

Suddenly, before Iruka could make it all the way to his bedroom…he heard it - the barely audible 'shaa' of the shower being ran from a little ways away; making the enlightened fighter stop dead in his tracks as a new plan was forming in his recently cunning mind of sorts.

Despite knowing it was quite unnecessary, Iruka, nonetheless, still kept to tip-toeing the rest of the way down the corridor until he was inside his bedroom, where the adjacent master bathroom was right in front of him - the fleeting thought quickly occurring to the Umino that it was also due to Sasuke that he acted a little goofy sometimes, too.

With a knowing and appreciative smile curving his perfect lips, Iruka mindfully pressed his ear to the door to listen to his showering lover; trying to pick up on any sounds that might give away some information as to what was going on inside.

As if in answer to his cognitive scheme, Iruka suddenly heard, as clear as day, the dull but hollow thud of his shampoo bottle being placed back on the edge of the tub - meaning that Sasuke was now shampooing his hair, which meant that his eyes were closed and his hands were busy.

Perfect.

Recognizing and seizing his opportunity to accomplish his goal, Iruka quickly, madly flung off his black cargo shorts and blue T-shirt; the garments not even thought twice about as they were carelessly scattered to his bedroom floor amidst his haste.

With the patience and care only a man in love could offer in a situation like this, Iruka gingerly cracked open the door to his steamy, smoldering bathroom; expertly squeezing his agile, naked body through the tiny opening that he had made - Iruka musing to himself that he must look like some sort of perverted ninja right about now.

Much to the bronze Muay Thai fighter's complete shock and delight, Sasuke started to sing as the younger man scrubbed the sweet-smelling and sudsy, white bubbles into his fallen, damp raven locks - his words were a little hard for Iruka to understand clearly…but Sasuke's voice sounded wonderful.

Slow and sultry, hearty and sensual came Sasuke's somewhat scratchy baritone as he continued his leisured jazz tune with purposefully slurred words and 'blue' notes for added emphasis…the lyrics somewhat melting Iruka's soul as he listened intently to his lover.

Iruka felt his chest swell a bit from hearing Sasuke sing so freely in front of him; albeit unknowingly; and kept to making strategic cat-like movements with his leanly muscled body until he was, effectively, behind Sasuke on the other side of the crimson and ivory-designed shower curtain.

The time to 'strike' was now for Iruka, but he could not bring himself to make the move right away…as it would put a stop to Sasuke's beautiful singing that seemed to be only make him love him more.

Taking a quiet, measured sigh; with a pleased smile gracing his handsome, flawed face; Iruka finally stepped into the tub behind Sasuke; the long ivory and red patterned curtain having to 'shing' across the above curtain rod some to accommodate his entry.

Sasuke immediately whipped his body around upon hearing the noises and feeling another body so close to his own; his dark eyes wide and his hands unsure as they were still somewhat tangled in his messy, soapy locks.

"Beautiful," Iruka commented about Sasuke's smooth, low singing as he already felt better upon seeing Sasuke's expression go from scared, to relieved, to embarrassed; coupled with feeling the hot water rain down upon him and already set into his medium-length chocolate locks.

Sasuke rolled his eyes theatrically; intent on saving at least some of his dignity; as he smiled as well and took one step closer to the dampening Umino now in front of him.

"Home early, I see," Sasuke changed the subject deliberately as he greedily let his eyes wander up and down the tanned, heavenly sculpted form before him that seemed to radiate sensuality as the lines of clear water ran down where he wanted his hands to be.

"Yep, Strategies class was cancelled," Iruka explained as efficient as ever; though the short, clipped sentences he spoke to Sasuke were still much more than anyone else ever received from the strong, silent student.

"Good…'cause I missed you," Sasuke said playfully as he draped his warm, dripping arms around Iruka's broad, sturdy shoulders - Sasuke's supple lips automatically pressing into Iruka's as Iruka slid his hands down Sasuke's silken sides until they reached his narrow, pointed hips.

Iruka's darker lips moved against Sasuke's as he took one slow, careful step forward which made Sasuke take one rather large step back - the full spray of the hot water now almost completely hitting Iruka as his lovely brown tresses ran flat and shiny down his neck.

Iruka squeezed Sasuke's hips in his powerful hands as his way of saying 'I missed you too;' to which Sasuke 'mmm'ed into their wet, solid kiss as his fingers found their way into Iruka's soaked hair and began gently scratching his nails against his scalp.

Abruptly, Sasuke pulled his lips away from Iruka's; missing the electric feeling already but intent on saying what he wanted to.

"Ya know, I'm still pretty sore from last night, 'Ruka," Sasuke mock-scolded as he quirked up an accusing eyebrow and smirked humorously in the face of his slightly stunned boyfriend.

Iruka could not help but return the light-hearted, but suggestive smirk as he teasingly ground his growing arousal into Sasuke's - his lips making sure to only make ghost touches over Sasuke's as he whispered huskily, "I'll be gentle this time."

Iruka felt Sasuke physically shiver from his erotic, whispered words as he trailed his rough fingertips around Sasuke's waist until they rested on his raven's firm, supple ass; squeezing the tantalizing flesh in his palms wantonly while he still refrained from kissing Sasuke fully…everything purposefully taunting Sasuke of Iruka's sex which he knew his lusty, pseudo-haughty raven secretly longed for.

Sasuke groaned as he arched his back a bit; forever loving it when Iruka grabbed his ass like that- so needy and playful- as his arms tightened around Iruka's neck; smashing their lips together once more as Sasuke was positively burning to kiss his lover again; the fact that was still a bit sore from the night prior not even registering in his mind anymore as he could only focus on how much he wanted Iruka again, right then and there in the shower.

"Then take me, 'Ruka," Sasuke purred in between their fiery, frenzied kisses; little huffs of air escaping both men as they continued their race of kissing the other the senseless - music to Iruka's ears as he was fully erect now and could not help but grind his slick, dripping sex into Sasuke's again.

Moans were pulled out from both panting men from the delicious, red-hot friction, which was eagerly swallowed hungrily as they continued sweeping their warm, soft tongues against the other's - Iruka tactfully letting Sasuke have his way and control their heated kisses as the Uchiha sporadically drew Iruka's tongue into his mouth to teasingly suck on before closing his lips around the slippery muscle to tempt another long, deep kiss from his boyfriend.

Iruka; whose mind was completely muddled from Sasuke's skillful kissing and teasing that all went straight to his tightening groin; hastily slid his hands down even further down Sasuke's ass until he had each of Sasuke's slender thighs in his palms - the move making Iruka have to break their sinfully good kisses and duck down a bit to reach.

Chaste, adoring kisses and licks were administered all over Sasuke's prominent collarbone and leanly muscled chest as Iruka temporarily had his face lowered to that particular area as he firmly seized Sasuke's soft, taut thighs in his hands and easily lifted the younger man up from the tub floor - Sasuke's back instantly up against the cool, cream-colored ceramic tiles as he clutched onto Iruka's shoulders for support.

Sasuke was relatively certain that he was a hot pile of Uchiha mush right about now as he moaned his pleasure and tightened his grip on Iruka's strong shoulders - always loving being handled a little rough from his quiet, powerful lover; always feeling a bit hazed whenever his handsome fighter had his own way with him and did what he pleased…that always ended up pleasing them both in the most mind-blowing of ways.

Tanned, swollen lips sought out the creamy, tender flesh of Sasuke's throat as Iruka pressed the front of his body erotically up against Sasuke's; effectively grinding every delicious inch of both of them together, which practically forced Sasuke to tip his head back and groan low in his throat from such forceful lust and passion.

"I love you, Sasuke," Iruka murmured into Sasuke's moistened flesh as his fingers squeezed the bottoms of his thighs in his grasp even more; words and actions molten together; making Sasuke feel a bit drunk as he also noticed the thick, dripping head of Iruka's erection touching gingerly at his spread entrance.

"I love y…" Sasuke tried to reply to his lover, but was abruptly cut off as he suddenly felt his soaped and sopping entrance stretch wide around Iruka's intruding and heavy shaft; the initial pain of the move making Sasuke's sentence end in a strangled cry as his back arched again to try to deal with the crisp, bright pain that flooded through him.

Sasuke's showered and washed body; coupled with Iruka's saturated length; had made the unprepared breach a lot less painful than it could have been, but Sasuke still had not fully readied himself for the intrusion, so he could not help but tremble a bit in Iruka's arms - the sensory overload for the both of them leaving them momentarily breathless and overwhelmed.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Iruka panted out against the crook in Sasuke's neck and shoulder as he took to burying his wet face there; intent on not moving until he heard that Sasuke was alright; "…are you okay?"

Sasuke's eyes remained squeezed shut; his fingers tight in Iruka's hair and on the back of his neck; as he choked out with a light laugh, "What happened to gentle?"

"Sorry," Iruka replied again, a little sheepishly; already feeling a bit bad that he had not waited.

"It's okay, just go slow," Sasuke replied quietly as he shifted his weight in Iruka's arms and up against the wall a bit in preparation for the oncoming force.

At that, Iruka lifted his dark, dripping face from Sasuke's shoulder and crashed their lips together; fully obliging Sasuke's wishes as he reduced his grip on Sasuke's legs and gently, slowly retracted most of his length out of the beautiful Uchiha in his shower before carefully easing it all back in.

Sasuke purred into Iruka's mouth from the candy-sweet thrusts Iruka was making into him; their lips parted against each other's for a moment before they both craned their necks over to opposite sides to continue deeply kissing the other as passionately as humanly possible.

"Ooh…'Ruka…feels good," Sasuke admitted in a panting, broken whisper as Iruka continued his deep, methodic thrusts into him; wanting to thrust faster and harder; dying to increase their blood-igniting friction, but not daring until Sasuke told him to…or until he could not take it anymore.

Iruka captured Sasuke's bottom lip in between his teeth carefully as he smiled from the compliment; his air leaving him in soft grunts and pleasured sighs as he lightly thrust into Sasuke's tight, wet, heat and indulged in watching the angelic body in his arms writhe and arch in subtle, heavenly displays of ecstasy.

Iruka sensuously licked Sasuke's lip in his mouth as he eased his cock back into Sasuke's entrance; purposefully going slow and just barely missing Sasuke's sweet spot so as to drive his lover positively mad so he may get his wish and hear those wonderful words flow out of his parted, kiss-swollen mouth that would tell him to make love to him faster.

Paralleling his secret thoughts and utter-most desires, Sasuke wrapped his legs around Iruka's waist; already squeezing him tight with such frustrated need and crazed sexual unsatisfaction; and moaned out pleadingly, "…mmm…'Ruka…harder."

Forever just an obedient warrior of modern times, Iruka smiled and moved his hands to Sasuke's ass again; knowing that Sasuke would not slide down the wall with the way he was squeezing him with his legs as he was; and instantly picked up his pace – delivering harder, more concentrated thrusts deep inside his lover.

Sasuke saw pure white for a brief, not-fully-conscience moment as he felt Iruka's harsher thrusts pound directly into his sweet spot; dense, electric jolts of tingling pleasure coursed through Sasuke's whole, shivering body before collecting ruthlessly in his already begging groin.

"Oh fuck! 'Ruka…yes…" Sasuke whimpered before moaning loudly; the pouring, warm water around them somewhat obscuring the sounds of Sasuke's shameless moans as he strategically tightened his insides around Iruka's cock in a desperate attempt to feel him as much as possible as his mocha-skinned lover continued his almost vicious assault on his sweet spot.

As much as Iruka loved to hear Sasuke curse amidst the throes of his passion, Iruka captured Sasuke's lips in an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss as he now focused on moving Sasuke's ass for him; methodically crashing Sasuke's hips with his own to meet his thrusts – the moment he did, Sasuke's arms left off of him and went straight over his head to clutch and grab at the wall behind him.

Slightly shaking elbows pointed forward, Sasuke broke their kiss again as it was inevitable with the way he was tossing his head back and forth as he arched and stretched in Iruka's control; his toes curling as he dug the backs of his heels into Iruka's lower back – his climax all but a breath away to the flushed, moaning Uchiha.

"Holy shit, Iruka; I'm…nnh…I'm coming right now…ohh…sh-shit…" Sasuke cursed again; fingers tightening on the smooth ceramic by his head behind him, before he screamed sensuously as he let his pent-up sexual tensions from their lovemaking finally overthrow him in the best way as he felt his hot, untouched cock spurt glorious white ribbons of his creamy essence all over Iruka's stomach and chest.

Forever pushed over his rapidly-diminishing edge by witnessing his lovely raven reach his magnificent, passionate climax all over him, Iruka clenched his jaws shut in a vain attempt to muffle his airy groans leaving him as he squeezed Sasuke's ass possessively tight in his hands as he finally released his scalding hot seed deep inside his writhing lover.

"Oooh…Sasuke…" Iruka half-purred half-growled lovingly, appreciatively as he felt Sasuke's insides clench and unclench deliciously around his still-spilling cock; milking him for everything he was worth and then some as he could not help but give his hips a little shake as he feathered down from his inexplicable sexual high - dark brown eyes half-lidded and hazy amidst the warm, white steam that clouded serenely around them from the shower.

With the care and mindfulness one would show to a fragile, priceless artifact in his possession, Iruka gently set Sasuke's legs down; his softening member slipping out of his raven-haired lover with a tiny wet noise that made them both blush a bit – no words being said yet by either one of them as they both knew that the quiet was absolutely peaceful and cleansing in its own right…just being together brought them a rare ease of mind.

Suddenly, Iruka felt those same, slender arms around his neck; lips immediately pressed against his collarbone, giving it a tender kiss in between exhausted pants of air.

Iruka smiled and closed his eyes; loving how Sasuke always knew what to do to please him in every way; as he encircled his arms around the smaller young man to keep him close.

"The water's freezing," Sasuke commented dryly against Iruka's skin with a slight laugh following; the revelation instantly making Iruka snap out of his real-life daydream and realize that the shower water had, in fact, turned rather icy and that Sasuke was shivering in his arms.

"The water bill is going to be hell," Iruka added with a mock roll of his eyes as well; making Sasuke laugh out loud as he raised his head up in time to see Iruka's smirking, playful antics.

"But it was worth it, right?" Sasuke asked as he purposefully pouted his lips and made his eyes seem even more adorable than they already were.

Iruka stilled for a moment; too caught up in Sasuke's beautiful face for a moment to answer intelligently.

Iruka smiled softly as he freed a hand and brought it to Sasuke's face; brushing his calloused thumb over the smooth ivory flesh admiringly before stating, "Always."

Sasuke grinned and leaned into the touch; not even caring that they were still under the spray of arctic water – Iruka's touch brought him too much warmth to notice trivial things like that anymore.

"I love it when you come home early," Sasuke chided light-heartedly; still feeling his heart pound a bit fast in his chest from their rough but wonderful bout of lovemaking a short moment ago.

Iruka laughed a genuine laugh; a smooth baritone rolling out in the most pleasant, melodic of ways that sounded like pure cheerfulness to the young Uchiha's ears as he laughed at his own joke as well.

Despite how neither one wanted to let go of the other, Sasuke and Iruka eventually got out of the chilly shower, towel dried; wrapping the semi-wet towels around their waists afterward; and then proceeded to head out to the bedroom for a little calming afternoon nap – the day seeming to stand still for the two lovers who craved a relaxing respite to only enjoy in the other's company.

Iruka and Sasuke both slipped out of their towels; eyes and smirks were cast purposefully in the other's direction as their sweetheart games never ceased between them; and routinely put on a pair of soft, cotton nighttime pants – Sasuke's was dark blue with skiing polar bears on them while Iruka chose the dark grey and blue plaid ones to wear to bed.

Navy covers and white sheets were pulled back from the bed as Iruka waited until Sasuke climbed in and was settled in before following; carefully sliding into the soft, morning-fresh bed alongside his boyfriend – dark brown and jet black heads nuzzling into the pillows before adjusting to the other's presence.

Sasuke habitually curled up next to Iruka, holding his large, darker arm in a loose hold; much like a child sleeps with a teddy bear; as he snuggled his face closer to Iruka's shoulder – the sweet scent of the soap from the shower filling his nostrils and making him reflect lovingly at what had just transpired between them.

Iruka took a deep breath as he stared at his ceiling which was annoyingly illuminated by the intruding sunlight from in between his window blinds; his mind and soul not being able to remember the last time he felt this content with…everything.

Iruka turned his head and affectionately looked down at the mess of ruffled, damp black hair at his side; feeling Sasuke's soft puffs of air on his arm as his lover breathed and slept by his side; his heart swelling warmly inside his chest as he allowed himself a moment to fully get a grasp on all the changes he had experienced the past month that he and Sasuke had been together.

He could not help but notice the stark contrasts to how his life was now with how it was before. Now he had a boyfriend; someone who loved him that he loved back; he had happiness, he had joy, he had a friend; someone that he felt he could talk to, laugh with, joke with – Iruka had everything.

Moving his dark brown eyes away from Sasuke to his opened bedroom door which allowed a tiny, angled view of the outside hallway, the last thing Iruka saw clearly before letting sleep claim him was one of the black-framed pictures that hung on his wall in the corridor.

It was a new one; the latest addition, actually; which was a rapidly frequently occurrence since Sasuke's arrival and moving in with him – pictures were everywhere, as long-lasting memories were accruing every day between them.

Iruka would not trade any one of them for the world, especially since the world he knew and lived in was made better by Sasuke himself; forfeiting any kind of possible value in the rhetorical exchange in the first place.

Iruka fell asleep with a kind, tender smile gracing his face and a pleasantly fatigued arm draped around Sasuke's shoulders as they both slept soundly in each other's caring embrace as his last thought before waking up again was that of the day that picture outside his door was taken; what had been going on at the time.

That particular one was of Iruka and Sasuke eating lunch at their favorite park on a bright, colorful Sunday afternoon; their mouths full of food and Sasuke not completely ready for the picture by the way he was half-smiling, half-chewing the moment the photograph was taken.

That particular one was of Iruka and Sasuke eating lunch at their favorite park…right after they visited the graves of Iruka's parents together.


End file.
